


Архисложные отношения

by Arissu



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, UST, Беременность только упоминается, ГГ меня ужаснули, Кино видела, Книги я не читала, Насчет Магнуса решайте сами - я выбрать не смогла, ОЖП - Freeform, По времени все перемешано, Попросила ссылку на ангстовые фики, Поэтому с каноном знакома с чужих слов, Проверяли фанфик мне по дружбе, Слэш (яой), Экшн (action), ангст, графичного описания нет, драма, и без нее не было бы самого фанфика, как и события, кого захотела, мне дали. Начала читать один, мужская беременность, на пятой главе закрыла и забыла. Пришлось самой. Как обычно, но и захочет приложить усилия - велкам, но честно предупредили, поэтому без особого описания внешности, поэтому только Мэттью! (но с голубыми глазами))), психология, только фанфики, уползла всех, флафф, что не сильны в этом. Кто не только силен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не отрекаются любя.<br/>Ведь жизнь кончается не завтра.<br/>Я перестану ждать тебя,<br/>а ты придешь совсем внезапно.<br/>...<br/>А в доме будет грусть и тишь,<br/>хрип счетчика и шорох книжки,<br/>когда ты в двери постучишь,<br/>взбежав наверх без передышки.<br/>За это можно все отдать,<br/>и до того я в это верю,<br/>что трудно мне тебя не ждать,<br/>весь день не отходя от двери.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Чума на главы тех, кто соблазняет дев невинных, утягивая их в водоворот порока и разврата чужих фандомов!
> 
> Поклонникам ГП - вам не показалось. Фанатам Мстителей - я и там отметилась. Любителям Гримма - вам тоже не показалось))) СтарТрековцы и Волчата - до вас руки не дотянулись((((

Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд честно нес возложенное на него бремя. Старшего сына, старшего брата, безупречного Сумеречного Охотника. Он был готов пожертвовать всем во имя семьи, чести, долга, обязательств… Всем. Кроме самого себя. На собственной свадьбе с Лидией Бранвелл, Охотницей, брак с которой мог спасти их семью от неудовольствия Конклава, он пошел наперекор всем и всему, выбрав вместо Супружеской Руны поцелуй с Магнусом Бейном, восьмисотлетним колдуном. 

Кто удивился сильнее: гости или он сам, - сказать было затруднительно. Однако впервые за двадцать один год Алек не ощущал на своих плечах груз всех мировых проблем. Проблемы? Да, и серьезнейшие, потому что просто так ему этот поступок не спустят с рук. Но у него был Магнус, была поддержка сестры, был Джейс, который наверняка сживет его со свету своими подколками. Впервые в жизни он не только хотел что-то для себя лично, но и был готов протянуть руку и взять желаемое. 

Это было сложно. Это было архисложно, потому что налаживать свою личную жизнь Александр взялся во время Апокалипсиса. Смерть очень давнего приятеля Магнуса, Рагнора Фелла. И в этом случае «давнего» - это не просто оборот речи, а факт. Предательство Ходжа, который воспринимался в качестве отца куда естественней, чем Роберт Лайтвуд. Тот факт, что отец Джейса, его парабатая – Валентин. А раз он - отец не только Джейса, но и Клэри, то они приходятся друг другу братом и сестрой, отчего свет любви, сиявший в их взглядах друг на друга, сменился горьким пеплом. Исчезновение Чаши Смерти, попавшей в руки Валентина. Бегство Камиллы Беллкорт, давней любовницы Магнуса. И не просто любовницы - вампирши, сумевшей разбить его сердце. 

Ладно, Валентина смогли убить. Джослин Фейрчалд, маму Клэри – разбудить от магического сна. Выяснить, что Джейс по происхождению – Эрондейл, а не Моргенштерн, и нет никаких препятствий для его отношений с Клэри Фейрчалд. Чашу Смерти вернули. Сцепив зубы, Мариза Лайтвуд могла только смотреть, как теряется в кошачьих глазах ее старший сын, напрочь забывая о том, кто он.

 

***

Магнус Бейн сам не мог сказать, что именно он чувствует к своему нефилиму. Любовь? Это было слишком плоским и однобоким словом, чтобы выразить все то, что он ощущал. Страх, нежность, страсть, недоумение, тревога, счастье, надежда и еще тысячу странных ощущений, которые не тревожили его душу во времена самых пылких влюбленностей. Как он сам подозревал – если его сердце разобьет обожаемый Александр, то парой столетий, как в случае с Камиллой, он не отделается. Хорошо бы, если через тысячу лет сумеет оправиться… Это понимание напрягало его, не давало расслабиться и насладиться своим счастьем в полной мере, отравляя каплей яда каждое медовое мгновение, проведенное вместе. Пытаясь уберечь самого себя, он невольно ставил барьеры, которые не замечал, но на которые все чаще натыкался его нефилим, в своем невинном любопытстве задавая вопросы, на которые маг не хотел отвечать. 

И однажды Алек попал в ловушку, которую не заметил. Которую просто не понял. Но выбраться из которой своими силами уже не смог. Он нашел ту, кто мог дать ответы на его вопросы. Ту, которая знала Магнуса Бейна куда лучше него. И которая пользовалась этим знанием, вместе с крупицами истины вливая свой яд. Отравляя одним своим присутствием все.

 

***

 

\- Магнус, нам надо поговорить… - Александр был бледен, мялся и запинался куда сильнее, чем два года назад и тревожно хмурился. 

И тут в уши ввинтился пронзительный звонок крайне нетерпеливого клиента. Досадливо поморщившись, Магнус обратил страдальческий взгляд на своего ангела. 

\- Александр, солнышко, это можно сказать быстро? Если долго, то лучше вечером, когда я избавлюсь от всех сегодняшних надоед, и смогу уделить тебе абсолютно все свое внимание и предоставить свое мужественное плечо и вкусный коктейль в качестве утешения.

\- Это серьезно, Магнус, - не принял шутки Алек. – Но и вот так, быстро, всего не объяснить. 

\- Тогда мы с тобой обязательно вечером побеседуем. Потому что мне сейчас звонит примитивный, от которого даже я, Верховный Чародей Бруклина, не могу отмахнуться просто так. Так что вечером я полностью твой.

Уже на улице Алек глянул на окна и грустно улыбнулся:

\- Если бы только мой…

 

***

«Магнус… Прошу, нам надо поговорить…»

«Магнус, Разиэль тебя побери! Неужели у тебя совсем нет сердца? Или ты не знаешь Алека? Как ты вообще можешь про него такое думать? Мой брат не заслуживает такого! Хотя бы просто выслушай его».

«Магнус, я просто хочу все объяснить. Пожалуйста, выслушай меня!»

«Бейн, он становится все рассеяннее, и если по твоей вине с моим парабатаем что-нибудь случится, я из тебя всю твою черную душу вытрясу».

«Магнус, пусть ты меня не простишь, но я все еще должен с тобой поговорить. Я не могу решить эту проблему сам». 

«Магнус, это Клэри. Я не знаю, что у вас там с Алеком случилось, но все становиться слишком серьезно. Может, вы поговорите?»

\- Магнус, ты был так счастлив. Что у тебя произошло с твоим нефилимом, отчего весь Сумеречный мир волнуется?

Беловолосая голубокожая женщина участливо глянула на Бейна, который стоял у окна и задумчиво крутил в руках один из своих ярких коктейлей.

\- Катарина, он меня предал. Обманул. 

Знакомая с Бейном больше, чем столетие, Катарина Лосс побарабанила пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. 

\- Ты уверен? Потому что, глядя на вас, верилось во все эти сказки примитивных про вечную любовь. Он практически светился рядом с тобой, да и ты сам рядом с ним будто обрел крылья. 

\- Он сговаривался за моей спиной с Камиллой. О том, как лишить меня бессмертия. Причем, я видел и слышал все это сам.

\- Ох, ты… А ты не мог понять это как-то по-другому?

\- Как я должен был это понять? – все же повернулся к подруге лицом маг. – Мой Александр стоял рядом с ней и выслушивал ее план, как сделать меня смертным. Не возмущался, не возражал и даже не пытался хоть что-то сказать. 

\- А ты не пытался его выслушать? Может, есть какое-то объяснение? – Катарина удрученно качнула головой. Эти двое были настолько счастливы друг с другом, что поступок Александра не укладывался в голове. Вдруг всему есть объяснение, но в своем упрямстве Магнус был готов поставить крест на малейшем шансе на примирение. 

\- Магнус… - однако ее оборвали взмахом руки.

\- Нет. Мне больно и плохо, однако я это переживу. 

\- Уверен? – проведя рукой по волосам, Катарина решила попробовать поговорить с другом попозже, когда он немного остынет и проведет немного времени без Лайтвуда.

 

***

«Магнус…» - даже не дослушав, Бейн удалил под сотню сообщений от Изабель, Джейса, Клэри и даже Саймона с Катариной. За прошедший после разрыва месяц он уже устал от попыток других помирить его и Александра. Но принятое им решение было верным – у них не могло быть общего будущего. Они попытались, но различия между ними были слишком велики. Происхождение, воспитание, прошлое, привычки и то самое бессмертие. Единственное, что он не смог удалить – это последнее сообщение от Александра. Правда, и прослушать его он тоже смог. Просто оставил на телефоне. Может быть, однажды, когда тоска и желание увидеть своего ангела хоть немного ослабнут, он узнает, что именно тот хотел сказать ему. 

А пока пришлось поставить на дом и квартиру усиленную защиту, так как эта братия оказалась на редкость упорной, и раз не получилось поговорить по телефону, они пытались добраться до него лично. После того, как Джейс неделю назад пьяным едва не вынес ему дверь, выражаясь при этом, как портовый грузчик, пришлось пойти на эти крайние меры. Слава всем богам, что до Охотников вроде как дошло, что он не желает их видеть, и они уже третий день игнорировали его существование. 

Зато о нем вспомнил Рафаэль. 

Внимательно оглядев погруженную в полумрак квартиру, он дернул плечом и пристально уставился на хозяина.

\- Рафаэль, мы знакомы с тобой достаточно давно, чтобы я мог понять, о чем ты думаешь, даже по твоему, не такому уж невозмутимому лицу. Неужели они каким-то образом и тебя уговорили?

\- Ты о чем? – приняв из рук Бейна бокал с Кровавой Мэри, Рафаэль, тем не менее, не стал пробовать коктейль. Просто отставил его в сторону.

\- У меня уже кто только не перебывал, пытаясь уговорить поговорить с Александром, - взмахнул рукой Магнус. – А теперь еще и ты пришел.

\- Вообще-то, я пришел к тебе по совершенно иному поводу… - медленно заговорил Рафаэль, изучающе смотря на Бейна. – Однако я только что понял, что ты не в курсе.

\- В курсе чего? – насторожился Магнус. – Александр уже нашел мне замену? Быстро. Шустрый юноша. 

\- Магнус… Ты в курсе, что в городе участились нападения демонов, причем некоторые из них считались истребленными полностью?

\- Что-то такое слышал. В чем дело, Рафаэль? – выпрямившись и расправив плечи, Магнус отставил в сторону свой коктейль и требовательно глянул на вампира, который неожиданно отвел взгляд в сторону.

\- Одиннадцать дней назад группа Охотников попала в засаду. Перевес был огромным, но и это было еще не все – каким-то образом демоны смогли обрушить старое здание, где шла драка. 

\- Кто? – Бейн сразу понял, о чем недоговорил Рафаэль. Но верить в это отказывался. 

\- Когда разобрали завалы, обнаружили только огромное количество крови и… и оторванную руку. Ни тела, ни даже лука так и не нашли, хотя пытались. Похороны Александра Лайтвуда состоялись неделю назад. Когда я шел к тебе, то думал, что ты это знаешь и поэтому отказываешься с кем-то разговаривать…

Неделю назад. Когда в дверь ломился пьяный Джейс и материл его так, что Магнус был вынужден поставить заглушающее заклинание. Похороны. То есть, это гроб, в который положили все, что осталось от его Александра. Одну только руку. А потом этот гроб опустили в могилу и закопали. Насовсем. Потому что Александр умер. Умер так, что от него осталась только оторванная рука, которую положили в гроб и закопали. И теперь все, что осталось у Магнуса, – это так и не прослушанное сообщение в телефоне. Электронный голос, который не передаст всех чувств. Не покажет выражение лица. Дикую смесь эмоций в любимых глазах. Это просто несколько фраз на повторе. Все, что он когда-либо сможет услышать. Потому что Александр умер. 

Оглядевшись, Магнус с вялым удивлением понял, что остался один. Вполне вероятно, что Рафаэль только за этим и приходил. Может быть, понял, что сейчас ему лучше остаться одному. Дрожащими руками достав телефон, маг нашел то самое сообщение и включил его…

 

***

 

Рафаэль ушел не для того, чтобы оставить его одного. После того, как Бейн буквально впал в ступор, он решил позвать ту, которая могла не только поддержать, но и помочь. Катарина взяла телефон не сразу, однако, когда поняла, в чем дело, тут же сказала, что выезжает. Не желая оставаться в лофте мага, Рафаэль спустился вниз, благо была ночь, и решил подождать давнюю знакомую на улице. Такси, на котором приехала Лосс, и подошедшая компания Охотников остановились возле подъезда одновременно. 

\- Рафаэль? – удивилась Клэри. – Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Составляет компанию своему собутыльнику, - ядовито отозвался Джейс. – А может, утешает эту Нежить после того, как эта тварь поигралась Алеком и бросила его. 

\- Рафаэль, насколько все серьезно? – Катарина решила не обращать внимания на выпады этих детей, которые только на днях потеряли близкого им человека. 

\- Я думал, что он знает, и поэтому молчит. Оказывается, он был не в курсе, - еще раз уточнил вампир. – Я пытался его дозваться, но он на меня никак не реагировал.

\- Подождите! Что значит – «не знал»? – вмешалась Изабель. – Бейн не знал, что Алек… погиб? 

\- Он не брал телефон, может быть, не слушал наши сообщения. Увидеть его мы так и не смогли, - тихо проговорила Клэри. – Тогда он действительно мог этого не знать. 

\- Поднимаемся, - скомандовала Катарина.

Не зная, в каком состоянии будет Магнус, Рафаэль не стал захлопывать за собой дверь, просто прикрыл ее. И когда она распахнулась от легкого толчка рукой, Охотники дружно схватились за оружие. 

Вампира не было всего-то минут пятнадцать. Но за это время кто-то успел вломиться в помещение. Начиная с коридора, все было в руинах. Разбито, сломано и порвано все, что только возможно. Было темно, так как причудливые светильники, которые очень нравились и Алеку, и Магнусу, хрустели осколками под подошвами ботинок. Шелковые драпировки и портьеры висели лоскутами, и даже сила Верховного Чародея Бруклина вряд ли бы смогла вернуть их в первозданное состояние. Быстро переглянувшись, трое Охотников активировали руны, приготовившись к бою, и направились вглубь квартиры. Окликать хозяина они не стали, опасаясь, что напавший или напавшие еще здесь. 

Тихий неразборчивый голос послышался со стороны спальни.

Вломившись внутрь, все остановились так резко, будто налетели на стену. Это помещение тоже не миновала судьба остальной квартиры, однако стало ясно, что никого постороннего тут не было. Все это сделал сам маг, который сейчас сидел на полу, зябко кутаясь в старый, растянутый, протертый на локтях и застиранный до невозможности сказать его изначальный цвет свитер. Судя по всему, это был свитер Александра – именно он любил такую одежду, несмотря на два года жизни с ярким магом. И сейчас тот кутался в него, натягивая чересчур длинные рукава на пальцы, а подол – на колени и без конца слушал сообщение на телефоне.

«… мне страшно, Магнус». 

За четверть часа, когда Рафаэль оставил Бейна одного и до нынешнего момента с магом произошли просто ужасающие изменения. 

Золотистая кожа посерела, щеки запали, резко обозначив скулы, тщательно уложенные волосы висели неопрятными космами, а искусно наложенная косметика размазалась безобразными пятнами. И глаза… Золотисто-зеленые, с вертикальным кошачьим зрачком глаза мага, в которых мгновенно терялся Александр, тоже будто выцвели. 

\- Магнус? – осторожно окликнула мага испуганная Катарина. – Магнус, что здесь случилось? 

\- Это моя вина… - голос Бейна был тихим, хриплым и сорванным, будто тот долго-долго непрерывно кричал. – Моя ошибка, моя вина…

\- Магнус… - теперь и Рафаэль присел рядом на корточки. – Он был Сумеречным Охотником. Сегодня, завтра, через год, но однажды это бы все равно случилось. Просто так совпало время. Ты не можешь винить себя за его смерть.

\- Если бы я тогда не решил, что клиент важнее разговора с Александром… Если бы выслушал его… Если бы дал ему возможность объяснить, почему он был с Камиллой… Если бы я прослушал хоть одно сообщение… Он был сейчас жив. Потому что я бы тогда просто не пустил его в этот проклятый рейд, и он бы меня послушал. Но я изображал обиженную гордость, и в итоге…

И без того сидящий компактным клубком, Магнус попытался стать еще меньше.

\- Ну… а разве бы ты смог остановить Алека от выполнения его обязанностей? – недоуменно нахмурилась Клэри. 

Вместо ответа Бейн снова нажал на воспроизведение, и в разрушенной комнате зазвучал голос Александра.

«Магнус, я понимаю, что виноват, и оправдания тут не помогут. Но… но все куда серьезнее, чем… Что бы теперь с нами не стало, но нынешние обстоятельства слишком серьезны, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое. Я боюсь обращаться к Молчаливым Братьям, и уже тем более – к нашим Целителям. Мне совсем не хочется оказаться на лабораторных столах в качестве объекта. Мы с тобой пересмотрели слишком много дурацких фильмов. Сначала я думал… А потом я просто пошел и купил сразу три теста на беременность в примитивной аптеке. И все они показали ребенка. Я… я не знаю, что мне теперь делать. Я боюсь. Это не может быть правдой, но вот они, эти три теста, лежат передо мной, показывая беременность, и мне страшно, Магнус…»

Катарина отшатнулась назад и буквально упала в подвернувшееся кресло. У Рафаэля подогнулись колени, и он сел на пол рядом с Бейном. А трое Охотников застыли статуями самим себе. Они шли сюда в надежде увидеть Магнуса Бейна, не мага, а мужчину, который разбил сердце их брату и другу. Однако жажда мести сменилась сочувствием при виде того состояния, в которое повергло мага известие о смерти Александра. А последнее сообщение… Алек мертв. А вот Магнусу с этим жить. Долго жить. 

Представив себе долгие годы одиночества и вины, Клэри не выдержала и тихо попросила у Изабель.

\- Отдай ему… 

Уже собираясь огрызнуться, что Бейн этого не заслуживает, Охотница снова посмотрела на мага, который никак не реагировал на попытки своих друзей хоть немного привести его в чувство. Крепко зажмурившись, он порывисто смахнула с ресниц непрошеную слезу и достала из-за выреза тонкую цепочку, на которой висело кольцо.

Без слов сняв его, она опустила теплый ободок в протянутую ладонь Клэри, которая подошла к Магнусу и тронула того за плечо. 

\- Когда… в общем, когда нашли то, что от него… осталось, то на пальце было кольцо. Внутри есть гравировка, поэтому будет справедливо, если оно будет у тебя. 

Взяв безвольную руку Бейна, Клэри осторожно положила ему на ладонь кольцо из белого золота, в середине которого находился стилизованный знак бесконечности. А внутри была та самая гравировка: «Магнусу».


	2. Chapter 2

\- … лучше бы ты умер! – не заметив, как вздрогнул на этих словах сидящий на другом конце скамейки мужчина, молодая девушка рухнула на сиденье и захлюпала носом, размазывая слезы и косметику по лицу. 

\- А не слишком категорично? – перед ее глазами внезапно появился белоснежный платок, и только после этого она обратила внимание на невольного свидетеля ее горя. 

\- Что? – злобно огрызнулась девушка, но платок взяла, так как рукава ее куртки были мокрыми уже чуть ли не насквозь. При этом она по неистребимой женской привычке осмотрела своего визави. 

\- Меня зовут Магнус, - легко улыбнулся тот. 

\- Сандра, - имя вырвалось против воли. Такому собеседнику трудно противостоять. Азиат, но скорее, откуда-то с островов, возраст между двадцатью и сорока, тщательно уложенная прическа, подведенные дымчато-черным глаза, что ему очень шло, и не делало похожим на придурка. Дорогой костюм, дорогое пальто и яркий галстук. 

Единственное, что смущало – это взгляд. Слишком серьезный для такой внешности, он выдавал, что возраст неожиданного собеседника все же ближе к сорока. 

\- Сандра… - медленно, со вкусом повторил Магнус. – Красивое имя для красивой девушки. Александра?

\- Д-да, - девушка неловко комкала в руках платок, который уже потерял свою первозданную белизну и теперь был украшен мокрыми пятнами и смазанной косметикой. Судя по всему – вещица очень дорогая, а она ее так запросто испортила.

\- Это всего лишь кусок ткани, который вы употребили по прямому назначению, - будто угадал ее мысли Магнус. – Может, вы скажете мне, как совершенно постороннему человеку, что могло вызвать столь… категоричное утверждение?

\- У нас свадьба через неделю, - слезы сами полились из глаз вместе со словами. – Я вернулась пораньше, а там он и эта змея подколодная без юбки! И он еще смеет говорить мне, что я все не так поняла! А как я должна была это понять?! Она же бегала за ним все те полтора года, что мы встречались! 

\- Александра… А вы не могли допустить хотя бы на миг, что он говорил вам правду? – Магнус склонил голову к плечу, печально глядя на девушку.

\- Что там можно было понять не так? – отмахнулась она. – Лучше бы он и, правда, умер, чем… мы же были так счастливы вдвоем, зачем ему она?

Вновь тихо расплакавшись, она как-то машинально взяла еще один белоснежный сухой платок. 

\- Хорошо, тогда давайте представим на минутку, что ваше пожелание сбылось. Ваш… Кто?

\- Питер.

\- Так вот. Вы сейчас отключите телефон. Совсем. Вы встанете с этой лавочки, пойдете в какой-нибудь чистенький недорогой мотель и заселитесь туда. На работе скажете, что заболели и полностью прервете все связи со своими родными и знакомыми. Где-то через полторы недели вы все же включите свой телефон и обнаружите там бесчисленное количество пропущенных звонков и сообщений от всех. Даже тех, с кем почти не общались. А потом кто-нибудь особо шустрый, наконец-то, найдет вас. Вы откроете дверь, недовольно пригласите своего гостя войти, а потом этот гость скажет вам, что ваш Питер вот уже неделю, как мертв. Погиб. И вы не были даже на его похоронах. Все, что вам осталось – это ваши горькие слова, сказанные при последней встрече и одно-единственное сообщение от него на телефоне. Последние слова. И этот же гость расскажет вам, что вся та сцена действительно была ошибкой. Он просто опрокинул ей на юбку кружку с кофе и уже собирался дать той девушке свои брюки, когда пришли вы и все неправильно поняли. Вы готовы к такому варианту? Не дать вам ни единого шанса?

Глядя широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами на Магнуса, Сандра потихоньку сдвигалась на противоположный край скамейки. Чуть не упав с края, она быстро вскочила на ноги и отошла на несколько шагов, все так же не отрывая взгляда от этого… чудовища. Только внезапно зазвонивший телефон в кармане заставил ее вздрогнуть и, наконец-то отвести взгляд и сделать еще несколько шагов в сторону. 

Звонил Питер. Уже собираясь опять сбросить его звонок, Сандра невольно посмотрела на Магнуса и поразилась: уверенный в себе мужчина устало ссутулил плечи и ласково поглаживал ободок единственного кольца, а стоявшая за его спиной женщина с печальным выражением лица покачивала головой и гладила по плечу. 

Представив себе так ярко и подробно описанную картину, Сандра с трудом сглотнула вставший поперек горла комок и решительно ответила на звонок. Она не хотела однажды так же сидеть на лавочке одна и сожалеть!

 

***

 

\- Благотворительность по отношению к примитивным? – неспешно шагая в сторону дома Бейна, Катарина искоса поглядывала на давнего друга. Смерть Александра Лайтвуда не просто ударила по Магнусу. Она его изломала. Смяла, как пластилин. С огромным трудом и напряжением Магнус сейчас пытался собрать себя воедино, скользя по тонкой грани между безумием и ненавистью к себе. Слишком короткий срок, чтобы можно было сказать с уверенностью, но кажется, ему удавалось. 

\- Девочка была столь категорична, что я просто не смог удержаться, - с легкой гримасой вздохнул Бейн. 

\- А ее черные волосы, голубые глаза и имя Александра тут совершенно не причем… 

\- Прошло уже полтора года, Кэт… А я все еще хотя бы раз в неделю просыпаюсь от кошмара, что Александр мертв, а я остался один. Я тянусь к нему, чтобы обнять, вдохнуть его запах, почувствовать ритм его сердца… Но постель рядом со мной пуста и холодна. Я все еще думаю, что он на охоте и вот-вот вернется, и даже проваливаюсь в дрему. А потом до меня доходит: нет, он не на охоте. Он не ночует в Институте. Я не избавился от кошмара, проснувшись. Я в нем живу…

Несколько минут они медленно шли в тишине, потому что обоим было нечего сказать. А потом Катарина начала неторопливый рассказ о своих пациентах. О забавных случаях. О слухах…

\- Кстати, о слухах. Как тебе тот, про стрелка?

\- Ты про какого-то примитивного, который насмотрелся их глупых фильмов и решил изобразить из себя героя? – с любопытством посмотрел на нее Магнус. – О нем знают едва ли не все наши. О нем даже Охотники знают!

\- Меня удивляет другое – как его еще не убили? – искренне удивилась Катарина. – Тем более что охотится он с завидной точностью именно на демонов. И даже ухитряется их убивать. 

\- Лук Александра так и не нашли, - хладнокровно заметил Бейн. – Возможно, кто-то из примитивных детишек нашел его и случайно выяснил некоторые особенности. Вот теперь и подражает одному из этих киношных супергероев. 

\- Жалко будет ребенка.

\- Изабель о нем знает, как и Лидия. Они решили, что в случае чего захватят его, отнимут артефакт, а этому самоубийце сотрут память. 

\- Все-таки Лидия?

\- Джейс слишком порывист и импульсивен. Он - отличный боец, однако руководитель из него – совершенно никакой. Изабель с разницей в несколько месяцев потеряла младшего и старшего брата. Это не могло не сказаться на ней. Клэри узнала о Сумеречном мире настолько недавно, что все еще может считаться наивным ребенком. Поэтому руководство и отдали Лидии Бранвелл. Хорошо еще, что девушки смогли найти общий язык. Порой мне кажется, что когда Изабель оправится, а Лидия хоть немного оттает, то выражение «общий язык» обретет иное значение.

\- Даже так… - удивленно хмыкнула Катарина. – Рафаэль теперь с Саймоном, Джейс все так же с Клэри, Изабель с Лидией. Кто бы мог подумать?

Дружеские посиделки с вином и изысканными закусками затянулись далеко за полночь. Предложив свою гостевую комнату, Магнус услышал отказ, и после недолгих уговоров сдался, открыв портал к крыльцу дома подруги. 

Оставшись один, Бейн покачал бутылку в руках, подумал было открыть еще одну, но не стал. Щелчком пальцев избавившись от всех следов посиделок, он уже собирался начать готовиться ко сну, когда его телефон разразился пронзительной трелью. 

\- Изабель, если ты продолжишь названивать мне в столь поздний час, то я задумаюсь над тем, что веду себя слишком альтруистично и пора бы уже начать требовать с вас плату согласно моему прейскуранту…

Неторопливую речь мага прервало тяжелое дыхание, звон оружия, сдавленные вскрики и наконец, послышался голос Изабель.

\- Магнус, пожалуйста! Мы возле лавки антиквариата Кайса, и нас зажали! 

\- Сейчас буду, - разборки можно отложить на потом. 

***

 

Александр никогда не допускал такого. Прекрасно зная своего парабатая и сестру, он всегда следил за всей картиной боя, не позволяя загнать себя в угол. Но теперь Александра не было, и трое Сумеречных Охотников из последних сил отбивались от нападавших на них демонов. Появление Магнуса, как минимум, спасло Клэри от очень нехорошей раны, которая вполне могла оборвать ее жизнь на месте. 

Сметя первые ряды волной огня, Магнус сразу же понял, что дела очень плохи. Место погибших тут же заняли новые демоны, которые не давали ему таких необходимых секунд для создания портала. Он мог продолжать уничтожать их, что и делал, но такого необходимого мгновения передышки у него не было. Патовая ситуация. Уже собираясь использовать заклинание, которое наверняка истощит его до завтра, зато позволит на остатках магии создать портал и унести ноги, Бейн услышал тонкий свист, и прямо перед ним рухнул демон с черной стрелой и красным оперением в груди. После этого демоны начали падать один за другим. Они не вспыхивали искрами и не рассыпались пеплом на месте, однако меньше, чем за пять секунд от первого демона осталась лишь кучка праха. 

С такой подмогой дела пошли куда веселее, и минут через десять жаркого боя последний демон пал от кнута Изабель. Не тратя время на вопросы, Магнус переместился на крышу здания, с которого стрелял их неведомый спаситель, однако там уже никого не было. И даже магия в поиске не помогла, что было очень странно. 

Уже в Институте, когда вся необходимая помощь была оказана, он снова встретился с Изабель, Джейсом, Клэри и Лидией в зале наблюдения. 

\- Прежде, чем вы зададите мне массу бессмысленных вопросов, я отвечу: нет. Я его не нашел, я не знаю, кто это, я понятия не имею, откуда он, что у него за лук, но точно не Александра, и куда он исчез - я тоже не в курсе. 

Резко, так, что звонко клацнули зубы, Клэри закрыла рот. 

\- Хоть что-то? – приняв к сведению тираду мага, спокойно осведомилась Лидия. 

\- Вообще ничего, - досадливо щелкнул пальцами Бейн. – Там очень странное ощущение осталось… Не примитивный, не нефилим, не Нежить… Моя магия не смогла уцепиться хоть за что-то, а это в принципе невозможно, значит, там все же использовалась магия, но настолько тонкого порядка, что так просто мы этого стрелка не найдем. Зато теперь хотя бы понятно, как именно он отличает, на кого надо охотиться. Таким образом, в следующий патруль я иду с вами. И желательно, в такое место, где вам однозначно придется туго – похоже, этот стрелок возомнил себя героем. А что для героя слаще всего?

\- Помочь тем, кто попал в беду, - неожиданно произнесла Клэри. – Что? – видя скептические и удивленные взгляды, устремленные на нее, воскликнула девушка. – Саймон обожает комиксы, и я тоже с ним их иногда читаю. 

\- Ничего не имею против, - решительно кивнула мисс Бранвелл.

Магнусу она очень нравилась, несмотря на то, что именно она едва не стала женой Александра. Удивительно проницательная, уверенная, спокойная и здравомыслящая, она могла держать последних Лайтвудов в узде не хуже его ангела. Ну, чаще всего могла. 

Уже дома, смыв макияж и облачившись в пижаму, Магнус снова припомнил фигуру стрелка, которую видел лишь мельком. 

\- Будет очень интересно с тобой познакомиться, отважный мальчик…

 

***

 

Магнус. Был. Зол. 

Такой ярости он не испытывал уже очень, очень давно. Это таинственный стрелок будто смеялся над ними, постоянно ускользая в самый последний момент, и Бейн до сих пор не мог понять – как? В уме их таинственному «помогателю» тоже было не отказать: уже раз на третий он понял, что главной целью охоты служит он, а не попавшие под горячую руку демоны, и поэтому появлялся лишь тогда, когда никто не мог отвлечься на его поимку. А когда могли – его уже не было. Это был вызов, который Магнус не мог оставить просто так, (и то, что эта охота на стрелка выматывала его до такой степени, что он приходил домой и падал в постель, засыпая раньше, чем голова касалась подушки, тоже было не причем). Месяц! Он, Верховный Чародей Бруклина, не мог поймать какого-то мальчишку уже месяц! Это изрядно било по изрядно запыленному за ненадобностью самолюбию. 

На эту охоту он собирался, как на войну. Удобная одежда, обувь, никаких колец (кроме того, единственного, которое с него снимут только в случае его смерти), цепочек и прочих украшений. Минимум блесток и угрожающе-черная подводка – плевать на все, но сегодня он поймает эту бестию!

Но, будто чувствуя этот настрой, стрелок не появлялся. Они уже прошли по нескольким темным улочкам и тупикам, заглянули в облюбованные демонами подворотни, однако как назло, попадалась им только мелкая шваль, которую они убивали даже не запыхавшись. 

Дело шло к третьему часу ночи, когда они нарвались на большую группу демонов в районе старых складов. Очень сильных, агрессивных и в количестве большем, чем хотелось. Отчаянно отбиваясь, Магнус уже собирался открыть портал, чтобы увести группу, когда послышался знакомый свист и рухнул первый демон. 

Вот только эти оказались умнее. Внезапно с той стороны, откуда летели стрелы, послышался еще один рык и сразу же – шум боя. Выкроив мгновение, Магнус оглянулся и поджал губы – их помощник пока справлялся, но для одного нападающих демонов было слишком много. И никто из них не мог прийти ему на помощь, если только…

Глубоко вздохнув, Магнус сконцентрировался и обрушил на демонов один непрерывный поток магии, который истощал его быстрее, чем вытекала вода из решета, но зато от нападавших демонов осталась лишь кучка пепла, позволив им всем рвануть на выручку стрелку. 

Три Охотника и один стрелок (без выдохшегося мага) быстро справились с оставшимся десятком, а потом Джейс попробовал дернуть капюшон, который был натянут чуть ли не носа, не позволяя увидеть ни цвет глаз, ни цвет волос. Только красивую линию губ и упрямый подбородок, при виде которых сердце Бейна тоскливо заныло. Резкое движение, и Джейс стоит на одном колене, крепко держась за выбитую из сустава руку, а прямо между глаз магу смотрит острое жало стрелы. 

Впрочем, любого из них сейчас можно брать голыми руками, настолько все… даже не поражены. Их поразила молния. Разразил гром на месте. Настигло Божье Озарение.

Во время движения капюшон, который держался на месте даже при драке с демонами, слетел, и на них четверых смотрел холодным, равнодушным, абсолютно чужим взглядом их Алек. Брат. Парабатай. Друг. Любимый. 

\- А-а-алек? – заикаясь от вставших поперек горла слез, выдавила Изабель. 

Наложенная на тетиву стрела чуть дрогнула, но осталась нацеленной ровно между глаз магу, который был готов упасть в обморок от понимания, что смотрит на своего ангела. На абсолютно живого, невредимого (каким образом?), но абсолютно не помнящего их всех Александра. 

\- Алек? – забыв про свою руку, Джейс сделал шаг ближе и тут же остановился, когда острие стрелы плавно переместилось и теперь смотрело между глаз уже ему. Густые черные брови чуть нахмурились, стрела вновь вздрогнула, и тут до Магнуса дошло, что это – не очередной сон.

\- Александр? – ему было все равно, что его сейчас могут убить. Это был шанс, от которого он не собирался отказываться. Не обращая внимания на скрипнувший туже натянутой тетивой лук, он подошел настолько близко, насколько позволила ему стрела, и протянул руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев чуть колючей от выступившей щетины теплой щеки. – Мой Александр…

В холодных и настороженных до того глазах мелькнуло смятение и непонимание, руки, туго натягивающие тетиву медленно ослабили ее, опустив теперь уже безопасное оружие, и голубой лед радужки начал разбавляться синевой узнавания. Тряхнув головой раз, другой, Алек сделал назад сначала один шаг, потом второй, а затем совершенно неожиданно поднял руку к горлу и пропал. Просто исчез с тихим хлопком. 

Попытавшись потянуться за свежим следом, Магнус едва не упал носом в землю от накатившей слабости – тот прием, которым он избавился от демонов, даром ему не прошел – он сейчас не мог не то, что отследить чужую магию и абсолютно незнакомое ему заклинание, но даже открыть портал. 

\- Какого дьявола?! Это же Алек! Бейн, почему он исчез?! Что ты ему сделал?! – Джейс сразу же нашел крайнего.

\- Не кричи на него! – мгновенно вступилась за брата Изабель. – Ты что, не понял, что Алек нас просто не узнал? И что он среагировал только на Магнуса! Но как он исчез?

\- А вы что, не заметили? – сзади раздался тихий голос Клэри. Когда все обернулись к ней, она только смущенно пожала плечом при виде трех горящих взглядов. – У него на шее был ошейник. И когда он к нему прикоснулся, то исчез.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ошейник? На МОЕМ Александре? – Магнус был готов убивать. 

\- Так, кажется, нам всем сейчас нужна передышка. Магнус, сможешь открыть портал к Институту? – как ни странно, первой взяла себя в руки именно Изабель. 

\- Нет, - сварливо буркнул Бейн, пиная какой-то камушек. – Слишком много и слишком сильные. От меня толку не будет до завтра.

\- Значит, своим ходом, - дернув головой, подвела итог короткой беседе Иззи. Развернувшись на каблуках так, что высокий хвост черных волос свистнул в воздухе не хуже ее кнута, она решительно зашагала к ближайшей станции метро. Не смотря друг на друга, все последовали за ней.

Несмотря на всю ее выдержку и самообладание, Лидия не сумела удержать на лице маску невозмутимости, когда, вернувшись домой, они подняли ее с постели и вывалили шокирующие новости. Но зато стало понятно, почему Алек был готов жениться на ней: глава Нью-Йоркского Института взяла себя в руки уже через несколько минут и сразу же выдала план действий.

\- Никому ни слова. Даже между собой в этих стенах – тут хватает тех, кто готов выслужиться перед Конклавом. А Александр в данной ситуации относится к угрозе. Сначала необходимо его найти и выяснить, что с ним случилось, и уже исходя из этих данных, решать, что делать дальше. Старшим Лайтвудам тоже пока ни слова. Магнус, ты готов сотрудничать дальше?

\- Любой ценой, - ответ был странным, но, посмотрев на мага, все тут же отвели взгляд – даже будь у него силы, никакой гламур не смог бы скрыть ту надежду, что сейчас светилась в золотисто-зеленых кошачьих глазах. Маг действительно был готов заплатить любую цену за возможность вновь обнять своего нефилима. Хотя бы просто прикоснуться.

\- Отлично. Тогда продолжишь выходить в патрули вместе с ними, тем более, что все уже к этому привыкли и воспринимают просто как способ развеять скуку. И… постарайтесь его не сильно покалечить, хотя если придется – бейте, не жалея сил – мы не знаем, насколько он опасен и что вообще с ним случилось. Не хотелось бы, что бы он убил кого-то из вас только потому, что вы продолжаете считать его одним из нас.

\- Мой брат Охотник! – мгновенно вспылила Изабель.

\- Алек? Он же один из лучших! – поддержал ее Джейс.

\- Он БЫЛ одним из нас, он действительно БЫЛ одним из лучших, - ледяным тоном отрезала Лидия, и Магнус поморщился – сквозь дымку неверия, до сих пор окутывавшую сознание, пробилась здравая мысль, что мисс Бранвелл была права. За эти полтора года его Александр мог измениться так, что… Хотя сердце мгновенно отвергло этот вариант. Его ангел? Убить невинного? Или кого-то из них? У него был шанс, и не один, однако вместо этого он спасал им жизни, и не раз. Пусть он их не признал, но ведь когда он позвал его по имени, что-то в нем дрогнуло! Отозвалось! А значит – нужен просто более близкий и продолжительный контакт без возможности исчезнуть. Благо, теперь они знают, каким образом это происходит.

***

Вздернув верхнюю губу в оскале, по идее изображающем улыбку, Бейн дождался, когда количество нападающих будет прорежено до минимально допустимой возможности, а потом резко развернулся и запустил подряд два заклинания, обрушивших крышу под ногами Александра. Прежде чем тот успел среагировать, доски под ним провалилась, и он рухнул внутрь склада. Воодушевленные таким успехом, остальные будто обрели второе дыхание и за считанные минуты покончили с остальными демонами. Не сговариваясь и не давая себе даже минуты передышки, все кинулись внутрь – им прекрасно была известна привычка их брата исчезать, прежде чем они успеют подойти к нему ближе, чем на пять метров. 

Алек лежал на боку, неловко подогнув под себя правую руку и не шевелясь. Рядом с ним лежал мощный лук черного цвета, совсем не похожий на тот, из которого он стрелял прежде. Лица видно не было – глубокий капюшон странной куртки остался натянутым чуть ли не до самого носа, не позволяя увидеть даже цвета волос. 

\- Так, - не рискуя оставаться тут и дальше, скомандовал Бейн, - Джейс, хватаешь его и тащишь – мне будет неудобно открывать портал, а девушки такую тушу точно не унесут, даже вдвоем. Клэри, ты несешь лук, а Изабель смотрит за нашим трофеем – чтобы не очнулся раньше времени. 

Убрав клинки, Джейс послушно взвалил на плечо все еще находящегося без сознания парабатая, закряхтев от тяжести: ростом, размахом плеч и мускулатурой природа его ношу не обидела, так что даже для тренированного Охотника вес оказался тяжеловат. 

Хорошо еще, что нести его оказалось недалеко – Бейн открыл портал к самому крыльцу Института. Внутри их встретила как всегда собранная и внимательная Лидия, которая все эти две недели охоты за Александром дожидалась их каждую ночь, не желая узнавать новости утром в случае успеха. Невозмутимо оглядев потрепанных, но взбудораженных успехом добытчиков, она молча развернулась на каблуках и пошла по коридору, даже не оглядываясь. Повинуясь безмолвному приказу, хотя Магнус и не преминул закатить глаза на такое, все проследовали за ней. Толкнув одну из дверей, Лидия остановилась и дождалась, пока все войдут, чтобы тут же закрыть дверь и запечатать ее руной. 

Обстановка комнаты была крайне скудной: один стул, стол, кушетка, на которую Джейс аккуратно уложил брата и голые стены. Не было даже окна. 

Не обращая ни на кого внимания, Магнус на подгибающихся ногах подошел ближе к узкой кушетке, на которой лежал его нефилим. Две недели отчаяния и надежды, жажды крови и тумана безумия, все ближе и чаще подступающего в самые беспросветные минуты. И вот он. Спокойно и расслабленно лежит на узком жестком ложе, слегка коротковатом для его длинных ног, которые немного свешиваются из-за края. Непокорная черная прядь волос все так же падает ему на глаза, и Магнус машинально тянется привычным движением смахнуть ее в сторону. Между бровей появилась морщинка, которой полтора года назад еще не было, но она под легким нажимом пальца не исчезла. А еще маг с тоской заметил то, что еще не увидели остальные – Александр потерял свою ауру невинности, окутывавшую его теплым плащом. Черты любимого лица заострились, и теперь перед ними был незнакомый мужчина, а не юноша, которого они знали и потеряли. 

\- Магнус, что там с ошейником? – нетерпеливо окликнула Изабель, когда стало ясно, что Бейн может стоять рядом с Алеком хоть целую вечность. 

Только после этого маг встряхнулся и оглядел лежащего перед ним уже профессиональным взглядом. Высокие, до колен сапоги из толстой, гладкой кожи на мощной подошве и почти незаметными застежками. Узкие штаны из мягкой замши, которые облепляли ноги второй кожей и абсолютно не стесняли движений. За голенищами сапог прятались два узких и очень неприятных на вид кинжала, которые Магнус отложил в сторону на стол. Следом отправились еще два кинжала, но уже прикрепленные к бедрам. Камзол-безрукавка из той же кожи, что и сапоги до середины бедра с глубоким капюшоном. Пять таких же почти незаметных застежек от груди до пояса, воротник-стойка, не прячущий шею и ошейник на ней. Разрезы по бокам и сзади, чтобы не стеснять движений. Под камзолом – очень плотный черный шелк рубашки с отложным воротником и широкими рукавами. На левой руке – перчатка, а поверх перчатки – тяжелый наруч из все той же кожи почти до локтя. На правой кисти – перчатка без пальцев, и близнец наруча на левой руке. Судя по выступам и швам, в обоих пряталась неприятные сюрпризы. Кто-то неизвестный хорошо постарался, чтобы не только защитить Александра, но и сделать защиту максимально эффектной. 

Еще раз ласково проведя по черным шелковистым прядям, Магнус погрузился в изучение узкой полоски черной кожи. 

Кто бы не был автором, но фантазии и силы этому неизвестному было не занимать. Снять ее самостоятельно Александр никогда бы не смог, да и просто подойти к первому встречному – тоже. Самому Магнусу пришлось немало поломать голову, и приложить максимум сил, чтобы суметь снять этот ошейник. К тому времени, как он смог стянуть эту полоску с шеи Александра и небрежно стряхнуть ее на стол, по часам было уже очень раннее утро. А сам Бейн чувствовал себя выжатой тряпкой. Но это было пустяками по сравнению с тем, что теперь он наконец-то мог разбудить свое сокровище и взглянуть в эти глаза.

 

***

 

Все оказалось не так радужно, как представлялось еще пять минут назад. Алек проснулся по щелчку пальцев мага, но смотрел на них, как на чужаков. 

Первой не выдержала Изабель. Сорвавшись с места, она кинулась на грудь брату, не сдерживая слез. Размазывая слезы и косметику по гладкой коже куртки, она одной рукой крепко обнимала Алека за талию, а второй колотила кулаком по его груди, сквозь рыдания ругая и обещая оторвать ему голову лично, если он когда-нибудь еще поступит с ней так. 

Стоя безучастной статуей, этот чужак недоуменно разглядывал черноволосую макушку, когда к сокрушительным объятиям Изабель присоединился Джейс.

\- Проклятье, Алек! Честное слово, я лично готов свернуть тебе твою шею за все то, через что ты заставил нас пройти!

\- Алек, мы так рады, что ты теперь снова с нами, - тепло разулыбалась Клэри.

Но радость от воссоединения оборвал холодный рассудительный голос Лидии:

\- Он вас не узнает. Наверное, будет лучше, если вы дадите Магнусу возможность попытаться – вы же сами рассказывали, что он - единственный, на кого Алек тогда хоть как-то среагировал. 

Это будто послужило сигналом для Бейна. Уже не видя никого в комнате, он незаметно для себя оказался совсем рядом и ищуще заглянул в незнакомые глаза.

\- Александр…

Тихий голос и имя, произнесенное полушепотом, оказали действие куда быстрее, чем слезы и объятия родных. Точки зрачков дрогнули, в льдисто-равнодушных глазах плеснуло паникой, а рука метнулась к горлу. Не обнаружив ошейника, Алек мотнул головой и сделал шаг назад от мага. Не давая ему опомниться, Магнус снова встал вплотную и уже уверенно положил ладонь на щеку Алека, тихо уговаривая его успокоиться и вспомнить их всех. Попятившись до стены, Алек попытался вжаться в нее и отвернуться от Бейна, но тот не дал этого сделать, уже обеими руками обхватив его лицо и коротко прикоснувшись к губам. Содрогнувшись, как от разряда тока, Алек всхлипнул и прикрыл глаза. А когда распахнул их снова…

\- Не надо было… 

\- АЛЕК!!! – теперь к обнимашкам присоединилась даже Клэри, которой невмоготу было видеть, как мучаются все находящиеся в комнате. 

\- Брат, я тебя убить готова за тот ужас, который ты заставил нас пережить! – сияя улыбкой сквозь слезы, крепко обхватила талию брата Иззи и уложила голову ему на грудь. Только поэтому она не увидела, каким печальным взглядом посмотрел на нее Алек. Но зато увидел Магнус.

\- Александр… Чтобы не было в прошлом, теперь ты дома. С нами. И мы сделаем для тебя все. 

\- Не все, - это было сказано с такой обреченной уверенностью, что в комнате снова воцарилась тишина. И снова ее нарушила Клэри с вопросом, повергшим всех в ступор.

\- Алек, а где твоя руна? Ну, которая на шее? – для наглядности девушка даже ткнула себя в горло. 

Только после этого все обратили внимание на то, что первой увидел глаз художника – кожа была идеально чистой.

\- Их выжгло, - ответ прозвучал настолько равнодушно и обыденно, что только через несколько секунд до всех дошел его смысл. 

\- Как – выжгло? Все руны? Разом? – осторожно уточнила Лидия. 

\- Все и сразу, - поджал губы он. 

\- Алек, но как же так… Ведь такое невозможно… - растерялась Изабель. 

\- Возможно, - в тихом голосе была запредельная тоска. – Это запросто, если ты – нефилим, а в ребенке, которого ты носишь, течет колдовская кровь. Ты стала такой красивой, Иззи. Моя маленькая самоуверенная сестренка с двумя смешными косичками выросла в ослепительную женщину. Умную, красивую, сильную. Знающую, что она хочет от жизни и не боящуюся взять это. Мой брат, который сумел выстоять под всеми ударами, которые обрушила на него Судьба получивший в награду любовь очень хорошей девушки.

\- Алек, что происходит? – Магнуса затапливала паника. Такими словами прощаются навсегда, а не радуются воссоединению семьи!

\- Тебе всего восемьсот лет, Магнус. Ты видел смену не одной эпохи, видел то, что для нас – седая древность. И ты все еще юн не только лицом и телом, но и душой. Однако при этом ты можешь постоять за себя. Пройдет лет пять, и ты с трудом вспомнишь мое имя. Еще через десять – как я выглядел. А мне… А мне уже двадцать четыре и от меня, моего поведения зависит мой Макс. Ему всего семь месяцев, и в нем ее магии больше, чем моей крови. Из-за этого для нее не важны расстояние или защита, она в любой момент может дотянуться до него и… Пока я развлекаю ее, он в безопасности. Лучше бы вы продолжали считать меня мертвым – так было бы лучше для всех…

Прежде, чем все смогли оправиться от шока, Алек сделал всего пару шагов и подхватил в охапку со стола свои вещи вместе с ошейником. Быстрый взгляд в сторону Магнуса, и они остались в комнате одни. 

Первым среагировал именно Бейн. Рыкнув так, что все как-то сразу вспомнили, кто его отец, он спустил с пальцев настоящий вихрь синего огня, закрутившийся водоворотом, но бессильно опавший после пары минут колдовства. 

\- Итак… Алек носит ошейник по доброй воле, потому что от этого зависит жизнь его сына, - Лидия обессилено опустилась на единственный стул в комнате. – Они выжили оба, а еще в городе есть еще одна волшебница, которой под силу блокировать тебя, Бейн. Я ничего не упустила?

\- Это ненадолго, я… - что там хотел сказать Магнус, осталось неизвестным, так как возле сидящей на кушетке Изабель вспыхнуло огненное письмо. Посчитав, что оно ей, девушка дрожавшей рукой разгладила листок на коленях, пробежала глазами по первым строчкам и задохнулась. 

\- Что там?! – подхватил послание Джейс, и тоже поперхнулся воздухом. Тяжело сглотнув, он поднял на мага пораженный взгляд, а потом медленно прочел написанное:

«Мне неизвестно, когда у тебя День Рождения, Магнус Бейн. Однако я очень хотела сделать тебе ответный подарок в благодарность за то, что ты предоставил мне такую занятную игрушку. Пришлось поломать голову над ним, однако, как мне кажется, я справилась с выбором. Искренне надеюсь, что ты им насладился так же, как я – выбором». 

Выхватив письмо у светловолосого Охотника, Магнус сам прочел это письмо. Несколько раз. Когда он поднял голову, Лидия непроизвольно схватилась за оружие, как и Джейс. 

Магнус Бейн был очень красивым мужчиной. До встречи с Александром он любил шумные вечеринки, секс, алкоголь, блестки и яркую одежду. После встречи со своим нефилимом он ничего из этого не разлюбил, просто некоторые вещи касались теперь только их двоих. Когда Алек «умер», то долгое время узкий круг друзей боялся, что от рассудка мага мало что останется, однако тот сумел удержать себя на тонком волоске. Хотя вечеринки он уже не устраивал, мысли о сексе вызывали у него отвращение, яркую одежду сменили более строгие и темные фасоны и цвета. 

Это послание оборвало тот волосок, на котором держался здравый рассудок мага. 

\- Мой. Александр. Никогда. Не будет. Чьей-то. Игрушкой. Ни он. Ни мой сын. 

\- Магнус, если эта неизвестная настолько сильна, что ты ничего не смог сделать… - начала Клэри, но чуть ли не с визгом спряталась за спину Джейса, когда на нее взглянули пылающие огнем и безумие глаза. 

\- Однажды я допустил ошибку, за которую дорого заплатил. Второй раз я так не ошибусь. Если потребуется, я сотру этот город до основания, но верну себе его, - щелчок пальцами, и Охотники остались одни. 

\- У нас проблемы, - хладнокровно подвела итоги ночи Лидия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [url=http://radikal.ru/big/8d2708784e4c40bcb08663a8ebb4e0c1][img]http://s017.radikal.ru/i428/1608/6b/08457c3f3d89.jpg[/img][/url] - очень приблизительное изображение того, что носит Алек. Кто имеет более лучшую картинку и похожую - буду премного благодарна.


	4. Chapter 4

Попытки связаться с Бейном оказались бесплодны. Его телефон не отвечал, дом оказался наглухо заблокированным и дальше крыльца никого не пустил. Остальные Охотники Института обратили внимание на нехарактерную для мисс Бранвелл суету, в которой участвовали Изабель Лайтвуд, Джейс и Клэри. Эта группа и так привлекала к себе много внимания, а такая лихорадочная деятельность, которую они развили с утра пораньше – тем более. До вечера ничего выяснить не удалось, зато сразу после захода солнца на крыльце Института одновременно оказалась целая группа, которая изумленно разглядывала друг друга.

\- Люк? – удивленно спросила Клэри, открыв двери и разглядывая гостей. – Ладно, проходите, хуже не будет.

Все еще переглядываясь, все прошли внутрь и проследовали за Клэри, которая привела их в зал совещаний. Там уже сидели вокруг большого круглого стола Изабель, Джейс и Лидия.

На взмах рукой все расселись. Клэри села рядом с Люком, по другую сторону от нее сел Саймон, пришедший с Рафаэлем. Рядом с Рафаэлем села Катарина Лосс, Джослин заняла место по другую сторону от мужа, а рядом с ней сел Мелиорн. Изабель оказалась сидящей между Мелиорном и Лидией, а Джейсу досталось место между Рафаэлем и Лидией, что он нехарактерно для себя оставил без внимания.

\- В чем дело, что нас почтили своим присутствием почти все представители Нижнего Мира? – устало спросила Лидия.

\- Что у вас происходит? – прямо спросила Катарина.

\- А в чем причина такого вопроса? – ушла от ответа девушка.

\- В том, что весь Сумеречный Мир встал на уши, - довольно грубо пояснил Рафаэль. – Магнус объявился утром и потребовал возврата долга у всех, абсолютно ВСЕХ своих должников.

\- Что… что он потребовал? – переглянувшись между собой, снова спросила Лидия.

Теперь переглянулись между собой пришедшие – судя по всему, у Охотников было объяснение безумного требования Верховного Мага Бруклина.

\- Он потребовал найти ему сильную волшебницу, живущую в Нью-Йорке и Александра Лайтвуда. При этом все знают, что Лайтвуд – мертв, а насчет волшебницы вообще ничего сказано не было. Женщина, сильная - и на этом все описание. Поэтому еще раз – что у вас тут такого происходит, что Бейн окончательно спятил?

Лидия сложила перед собой ладони и уткнулась в них носом. Изабель сгорбилась и опустила голову, пристально рассматривая свои ногти. Джейс вообще положил голову на сложенные на столе руки. Клэри начала машинально гладить его по волосам.

\- Магнус не спятил, так? – первой нарушила мертвую тишину Катарина. – У его требований есть основание. И у дурацких походов с вами на охоту тоже есть причина. Выкладывайте.

\- О стрелке знаете? – внезапно спросила Изабель.

\- Это тот примитивный, который нашел лук Лайтвуда и возомнил себя супергероем? – насмешливо хмыкнул Рафаэль.

\- Две недели назад мы столкнулись с ним лицом к лицу и Джейс смог снять с него капюшон. Это не примитивный. Это Алек. Живой, целый и… - Изабель задохнулась словами.

\- И чужой, - закончила за нее Клэри.

\- Вот черт, - тихо выругался Люк. – Тогда это объясняет, почему Магнус выдвинул такое требование всем должникам. Но если это было две недели назад, то почему сегодня?

\- И что за волшебница? – дополнил его вопрос Мелиорн.

\- Мы надеялись справиться сами, - снова заговорила Изабель. – И вчера ночью нам удалось его… захватить.

\- И? – не поняла Катарина.

\- Там все… так запутано… - жалобно обозначила ситуацию Клэри, когда Изабель не ответила.

\- Там жопа, - внезапно вмешался Джейс, поднимая голову и обводя всех налитыми кровью глазами. – На Алеке ошейник, который нацепила на него эта неизвестная сучка, и который он носит по собственной воле, так как у нее заложник, ради которого он предаст нас всех вместе взятых и по отдельности.

\- Ваш брат удивительно цельный человек, достойный уважения, - чуть нахмурился фейри. – Все, ради кого он мог пойти на такое, сидят здесь. И я не думаю, что он так быстро и просто забыл Магнуса Бейна.

\- Я понимаю, если бы ребенок, но ради кого можно так жертвовать собой? – посмотрела на дочь Джослин.

\- Madre de dios… - внезапно выдохнул Рафаэль, откидываясь назад и широко распахнув полные ужаса глаза.

\- Пресвятая Дева Мария, - отстав от него буквально на секунду, прошептала Катарина.

\- А теперь для тех, кто не знает, в чем дело, - поджал губы Люк.

\- Когда Магнус расстался с Алеком, тот был в ужасном состоянии, - тихо начала Изабель. – Мы все списывали на разбитое сердце, но его физическое состояние не улучшалось – наоборот, становилось только хуже. Я попыталась отправить его на обследование в наш Лазарет, но он чуть в обморок не упал от ужаса. В ту ночь, когда мы пошли в тот рейд, он отправил последнее сообщение Магнусу. Мы не знали, о чем оно – его телефон разбился на мелкие осколки. Он так не хотел идти тогда… Но ему пришлось.

\- То есть, выжил не только Алек? – сдавленно переспросила Катарина.

\- Да. Выжил не только Алек, - тихо подтвердила Изабель.

\- А для тех, кто не в курсе, кто еще должен был выжить настолько важный для Бейна? – Люк хотел ответов, а не непонятных недомолвок.

\- Это же Алек и Магнус Бейн, что для них слово «невозможно»? – горько хмыкнул Джейс.

\- Алек ждал ребенка от Магнуса, - слова Катарины придавили всех к их местам.

\- Александр Лайтвуд, будучи мужчиной и нефилимом, ждал ребенка от другого мужчины-колдуна? – удостоверяясь, что правильно понял, переспросил Мелиорн.

\- Охренеть… - впервые высказался Саймон. – Как же Магнус отпустил его в рейд?

\- Там… там все сложнее. Он не знал о рейде, не знал о его смерти и не знал о похоронах, - тихо произнес Рафаэль. – Я пришел к нему по своим делам через неделю после похорон, и он спросил у меня, как вам удалось уговорить меня поговорить с ним об Алеке. Это я сказал ему, что Лайтвуд уже неделю, как в могиле и Магнус… он воспринял это ужасно. Я вызвал Катарину на помощь и вышел подождать ее на улице. Вместе с ней пришли и они, - кивок в сторону Охотников, - мы поднялись к нему в квартиру и Магнус…

\- Он прослушал то последнее сообщение Александра, - закончила вместо него Катарина.

\- Господи, - теперь дружно ужаснулись и Люк с Джослин. – Узнать о ребенке и смерти, когда ничего не исправить… Неудивительно, что он настолько изменился.

\- Этот город зальет кровью, - внезапно заговорил Мелиорн. – Бейн не просто сильный маг, он сын одного из Князей Ада. Его поведение и облик – лишь дань его скуке, но не стоит воспринимать его мальчишкой – он старше всех нас, вместе взятых. Его придавливала его собственная вина, потеря возлюбленного и ребенка. Ничего из этого было не изменить и не исправить, только смириться и попытаться жить дальше. Сейчас? Когда у него есть шанс все исправить и вернуть? Он пожертвует всем и всеми, ему будет без разницы, сколько крови надо будет пролить. И отмахнуться от его требования не выйдет – ему должна даже моя Королева.

\- Нас что, опять война ждет? – жалобно спросил у всех Саймон. - Я не хочу! 

\- Чем быстрее мы найдем ту, что держит у себя вашего Александра и их сына, тем меньше вероятность новой войны. Сомневаюсь, что его выдержки хватить больше, чем на несколько дней прежде, чем он решит применить кардинальные меры, - скрипнув стулом, встал Люк. Следом за ним поднялись остальные гости. 

Провожать их опять пошла только Клэри. На ступеньках крыльца ее крепко обняли сначала Люк и мама, а затем и Саймон. 

\- Береги себя, не старайся сделать все сама. На этот раз это не твоя война. Мы не хотим потерять тебя. 

Когда Клэри вернулась в комнату, все продолжали сидеть на своих местах. Оглядев всех, она первая задала вопрос, терзавший сейчас всех?

\- Что будем делать? Как нам искать их?

\- И что делать с Конклавом? – дополнила ее Лидия. На недоуменные взгляды остальных она только плечами пожала. – А вы что думали, что все будет так просто? Алек ждал ребенка. Это в принципе невозможно сразу по трем причинам: они оба мужчины, он – нефилим, Бейн – колдун, а колдуны – стерильны. Как им это удалось? Они и так пошли наперекор стольким правилам, что встали поперек горла очень многим. Не все были рады счастью вашего брата. И когда он умер, многие шептались по углам, что так ему и надо. После того ажиотажа, что поднял Бейн, новости о воскрешении Алека дойдут до Конклава уже к вечеру, и завтра нам наверняка стоит ждать гостей. Которые неизвестно как будут настроены. Действия мага могут нарушить то равновесие, которого мы хоть как-то смогли достигнуть, а если Бейн начнет войну на уничтожение в своих поисках… 

\- Город будет залит кровью, - подытожил Джейс словами Мелиорна выводы Лидии.

\- Тогда нам надо попробовать найти его побыстрее, и при этом удержать Магнуса от… от… - Клэри запнулась, не зная, как продолжить.

\- От его безумия, - закончила вместо нее Изабель.


	5. Chapter 5

Лидия оказалась права. Посланники Конклава объявились на пороге Института уже вечером с требованиями выдать им Александра. Им пришлось рассказать все обстоятельства, по которым это невозможно осуществить немедленно, чем те оказались очень недовольны. 

Катарина смогла пробиться к Магнусу, и была в ужасе – даже после известия о смерти Алека он был куда более здравомыслящим, нежели сейчас. Все, чего ей удалось добиться – это обещания, что он не станет больше так закрываться от других. Для этого ей даже пришлось ударить по самому больному – напомнить, что однажды он так уже сделал, и к чему это привело? Только после этого напоминания Магнус все же начал отвечать на звонки.

А весь Нижний Мир стоял на ушах. Охотника и неизвестную искали все, от Благой Королевы до бездомных отбросов: благодарность и долг Верховного Мага Бруклина – это вам не кот чихнул. Трясли всех, кого только могли заподозрить. А затем кто-то особо умный додумался начать искать среди примитивных…

Это была одна из тех ночей, когда Магнус решил выйти из дома и лично проверить подозрения насчет некоторых «магичек». Сомнительно, но быть запертым по своей воле в четырех стенах он не мог. Стоило только ему отойти от дома всего на квартал, как рядом оказалась неразлучная троица.

\- Вы за мной следите, что ли? – на замысловатые жесты и сарказм сил не было, поэтому вопрос прозвучал довольно грубо. 

\- Не совсем, - честно призналась Клэри прежде, чем ее успели остановить. – Нам просто сообщили, что ты вышел из дома.

\- И зачем? – магу было все равно.

\- Чтобы ты не натворил глупостей, - без обиняков заявила Изабель. – Хватает того, что сейчас творится в Институте. Лидия с трудом сдерживает этих старых недоумков от намерений арестовать тебя. Только то, что они еще отдают себе отчет, к чему это приведет, и тормозит это желание. 

\- Изабель… Живым я им не дамся. Убить меня у них сил не хватит. И в итоге все приведет к той самой войне, которой они так страшатся. Передайте им, чтобы оставили меня в покое. В конце концов, то, что сейчас происходит, касается меня. Не Магнуса Бейна, а Магнуса Бейна – Верховного Чародея Бруклина. Это вызов моему статусу и положению, а значит – они не вправе вмешиваться. Любая их попытка посягнуть на Александра и Макса… 

Договаривать Бейн не стал, но его мысль была понятна и так. 

\- Магнус, не сходи с ума, - жалобно протянула Клэри. – Все и так сложно, а если ты начнешь убивать всех направо и налево, все станет вообще плохо. 

\- Бисквитик, ты вообще понимаешь, о чем просишь? – остановился посреди улицы и почти весело посмотрел на нее Магнус. Но от этого веселья в кошачьих глазах тянуло настолько смертным холодом, что никто не смог выдержать этот взгляд. – Сидеть дома, в четырех стенах, каждая из которых помнит его смех и улыбку, где с каждой вещью, каждым местом связано свое воспоминание о нас двоих. Времени, когда мы были вместе и счастливы. Дом, который опустел. Порог которого уже никогда не перешагнет один нефилим и маленький ребенок. Потому что кое-кто, не буду показывать пальцем, оказался слишком гордым трусом, чтобы поговорить. Или просто выслушать хотя бы по телефону. Я не знаю, за какие заслуги мне был подарен этот второй шанс, но мне абсолютно, вот представь себе, все равно, через сколько трупов придется перешагнуть, чтобы я смог исправить весь этот затяжной кошмар. 

\- Магнус, ты просто сейчас не в себе и наговариваешь на себя, - попыталась успокоить мага Изабель. – Мы найдем эту неизвестную и вернем себе Алека. 

\- Иззи, прекрасная и восхитительная… - теперь Бейн смотрел с той же жуткой улыбкой и на нее. – Мне будет безумно жаль, однако, если ценой их возвращения будут ваши жизни… Конечно, я потом оплачу вас, и даже уроню пару слезинок, но вот шеи я вам сверну не задумываясь и не колеблясь. 

При этих словах Джейс уже потянулся за оружием, когда у всех троих одновременно пиликнули телефоны. Первой достала свой Клэри и испуганно вскрикнула. Следом в один голос выругались Изабель и Джейс.

\- Магнус, потом разберемся! Сейчас необходимо попасть в Институт – сработал общий сигнал тревоги!

Не став спорить, Бейн сразу же открыл портал и шагнул следом – ему все равно было нечего делать, а этим молодым Охотникам помощь может пригодиться.

Дверь Института была распахнута настежь. Уже одно это настораживало. А то, что на пороге статуей застыл один из Посланников Конклава – приводило в оторопь. Активировав все руны и приготовив оружие, трое Охотников и маг крадучись направились внутрь. Он картинки в главном зале всех четверых передернуло и волосы встали дыбом. Все, находящиеся в помещении застыли статуями. Только то, что они дышали и моргали, показывало, что это живые люди. За длинным столом, напряженно выпрямившись, сидели Лидия и Саймон. А напротив них… Во главе стола, откинувшись на спинку стула с достоинством королевы, спокойно сидела женщина и пила чай из тончайшей фарфоровой чашки с черным рисунком викторианской парочки. Перед ней на столе стоял полный сервиз, как раз на еще шестерых. 

Магнус сразу вызывал мысли о чем-то волшебном (пусть это и было до «смерти» Алека). Гостья же… Это была не очень высокая дама, лишь немногим выше Изабель и одаренная не столь щедрыми формами. Не такая яркая внешность, как у любой из девушек. Нежная, полупрозрачная кожа, густые каштановые волосы, собранные в красивый валик на затылке, внимательные глаза светло-янтарного цвета. Не юная дева, не умудренная жизнью дама, она могла бы быть одной из многих, если бы не одно но: было, было в ней что-то такое, что даже Бейн склонил перед ней голову в формальном поклоне! Достоинство королевы, привыкшей к почитанию и повиновению, так как на незаметный приглашающий жест рукой все молча расселись по стульям. Еще один плавный жест рукой, и перед каждым стоит такая же фарфоровая чашечка с рисунком дамы и кавалера. 

\- Итак, Магнус Бейн. Ходят слухи, что ты меня искал. Вот она я. Слушаю внимательно.

***

 

\- Мне неудобно разговаривать, не зная имени собеседника, - Бейн даже не думал прятать свои глаза под гламуром и пристально смотрел на собеседницу. Кто-то другой под таким взглядом давно бы начал ерзать, как на раскаленной сковородке, но этот орешек оказался крепким – дама откинулась на спинку неудобного стула, как будто это был трон и чуть насмешливо улыбнулась. 

\- Что в имени тебе моем… Но все же, можете называть меня Леона. 

\- Леона… Никогда не слышал о вас. Полагаю, раз до вас дошли слухи о поисках, то наверняка – и причине этих поисков. Я хочу вернуть себе Александра и нашего сына. 

\- А почему я должна это делать? – склонив голову к плечу, она приподняла брови. – Мне эта игрушка еще самой не надоела.

В судорожно сжатых пальцах жалобно хрупнула ручка чашки. 

\- Потому что я готов заплатить вам любую цену, - голос Бейна был сдавленным. – Золото, драгоценности, кровь, услуга, чья-то жизнь… Я много чего могу, и мне многое подвластно. Потому что для меня Александр – не игрушка, и уже тем более – их с Максом жизни.   
\- А для меня именно что игрушка, - дернула плечиком Леона и быстро улыбнулась, когда Изабель дернулась встать со стула и только сильная рука Лидии не дала ей этого сделать. – Я его заприметила давно, еще до его встречи с тобой. Красивый, наивный, невинный мальчик, еще не испорченный извращенными догматами вашего Конклава. Я уже тогда собиралась забрать его себе, но в его жизнь вторгся ты, Бейн. Наблюдать за вами оказалось куда интереснее, чем просто взять поиграть Алека. Но когда ты так непринужденно отказался от него… Я даже не сразу поняла, что ты элементарно не в курсе его положения. Когда же до меня этот факт дошел… Я вовремя успела, и пусть пришлось приложить достаточное количество сил и времени, однако я смогла не только вернуть ему руку, но также спасти ребенка и саму «мамочку». 

\- Если все именно так, то почему ты отпускала его на охоту? – у Клэри было куда меньше уважения, хотя бы в силу непонимания, насколько же могущественна гостья. 

\- Каждый развлекается, как умеет, девочка, - не оскорбилась женщина. – Если бы я просто заперла его в четырех стенах, он бы быстро сошел с ума от бездействия, тоски и скуки, и даже его сын не спас бы положения. Но позволить ему капельку свободы и возможность – ты просто понятия не имеешь, сколько удовольствия мне доставило наблюдение за его вылазками. Особенно, когда вы выяснили, кто этот таинственный стрелок. 

\- Верни мне его, - в тихих словах не было угрозы, мольбы, ненависти, гнева. И тем страшнее было их равнодушие. 

\- Ты предлагал мне жизнь, - внезапно широко улыбнулась Леона. – Если предложение все еще в силе, то я согласна. 

\- Чью? – Магнус не колебался ни секунды. Он был готов сейчас к любому имени, и ему было наплевать, кого придется убить за право вернуть себе своего нефилима и их сына, о котором он знал всего две вещи: ему семь месяцев, и его зовут Макс. 

Но Леона смотрела на него искристым взглядом янтарных глаз, довольно щурилась и чему-то улыбалась. Наконец, она заговорила. 

\- Давно, когда боги еще ходили по земле и отвечали на молитвы смертных, я знавала одного мужчину. Одно время мы с ним были любовниками, но потом расстались, по обоюдному решению. Он полюбил. Полюбил так, как любят раз в жизни, по его собственным словам. Мне было смешно это слышать, но я была за него рада. Честно, рада. Но на его беду, возлюбленный моего бывшего любовника привлек к себе внимание Локи, который забрал его себе, как игрушку. Он тщетно пытался вернуть себе его, но бог Обмана и Огня оказался глух к его мольбам. И тогда он обратился за помощью ко мне. Локи… обиженный, но так и не выросший из этих обид мальчишка, готовый мстить целому миру за его равнодушие и безразличие. Он согласился отдать этого… я даже не помню его имени… паренька. 

\- И какова была его цена? – у Магнуса по спине потек холодный пот. Даже он не помнил этих времен, о которых им так небрежно упомянули – насколько же старше него эта колдунья?! 

Вместо ответа Леона вытащила из кармана платья полоску вытертой до состояния замши кожи и повертела ее перед глазами. 

\- Мой любовник не смог одеть его на себя собственными руками. Сможешь ли сделать это ты, Магнус Бейн? Моя цена? Жизнь – за жизнь, игрушка - за игрушку. 

Ослепительно улыбнувшись напоследок, колдунья с тихим хлопком исчезла, оставив после себя чайный сервиз, отмерших Охотников, сидящих в ступоре друзей и полоску потертой кожи. 

Встав на подгибающиеся ноги, Бейн тяжело оперся ладонями о стол, сгорбился и опустил голову. Судорожно вздохнув, он рывком выпрямился, протянул руку и сгреб со стола оставленный ошейник.

\- Магнус, не делай глупостей, - в ужасе пробормотал Саймон. – Она же нифига не сказала, что вернет Алека, если ты напялишь на себя эту штуковину!

\- Я в любом случае в выигрыше, - шало ухмыльнулся маг. – Если не вернет – я все равно буду рядом. Если вернет – мой ангел будет свободен, как и наш сын. А если… я утоплю Нью-Йорк в крови, сотру его до самого основания, но найду ее. Не смогу сам, что ж, у меня есть отец, который будет рад помочь мне вернуть любимого и своего внука. 

Лидия, Изабель, Джейс и Саймон сжались и втянули головы, когда Магнус одним жестом застегнул на себе полоску старой кожи. И…

И ничего не произошло. Не грянули громы и молнии, не обрушился потолок, и сам маг остался стоять там же, где был. 

Просто с тем же негромким хлопком, с которым исчезла Леона, появилась удобная кушетка, на которой крепко спал Алек. Чуть согнув одну ногу в колене, он свободно вытянул другую, а на животе у него, в колыбели из крепко обнимающих рук, сладко посапывал одетый в забавный костюмчик тигренка ребенок. И именно карапуз первым ощутил, что что-то не так. Завозившись в отцовских руках, которые только сжались чуть крепче, он приподнял голову, и все увидели симпатичное личико с голубой кожей и невозможно синими глазами под шапкой синих волос. 

\- Макс? – свистяще выдохнул Магнус.

Незнакомый звук моментально перевел Алека из спящего режима в боевой. Прежде, чем все успели моргнуть, он уже стоял на ногах, задвинув малыша куда-то под кушетку, а сам крепко сжимал в руках клинки серафима. 

Ему потребовалась всего минута, чтобы понять, где он находится, и кто его окружает. Еще раз внимательно всех оглядев, он убрал клинки, встал на колено и вытянул сына из-под кушетки. Прижав мальчика к груди, Алек встал на ноги и невозмутимо, будто ничего не случилось, спросил:

\- Моя комната все еще свободна?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [url=http://radikal.ru/big/b0fdd7907b3f4fd19fe0fc39c5b1b1b6][img]http://s019.radikal.ru/i629/1608/95/9634764c436c.jpg[/img][/url]  
> \- сервиз


	6. Chapter 6

***

\- Еще раз: на каком основании вы требуете моего перехода в Идрис и выдачи вам моего сына? – Алек невозмутимо разглядывал посланцев Конклава и не выказывал ни малейших следов гнева, возмущения, смущения или тревоги. И под этим пустым, равнодушным взглядом опытные бойцы и дипломаты терялись, чувствуя смутную тревогу и неправильность.

\- Закон суров – но это Закон, - еще раз попробовал надавить на нефилима старший. – Вы обязаны подчиниться требованию Конклава.

\- Я готов представить отчет обо всех событиях, но сделать это здесь, а не в Аликанте. А что касательно Закона, к которому вы столь упорно взываете, - Алек неожиданно недобро усмехнулся. – Этот самый Закон ни слова не говорит, что родитель обязан отречься от незаконнорожденного ребенка, а также избавиться от этого ребенка, если таковой является полукровкой. Так же в Законе нет упоминания о том, что делать, если этот самый ребенок рожден нефилимом-мужчиной от колдуна. В связи с чем, все претензии Конклава выходят за рамки Закона и являются личной инициативой, подчиняться которой я не обязан. Ваше дальнейшее присутствие является необязательным, в связи с моим отказом предоставить своего сына для опытов Конклава. При попытке изъять его силой или иным способом принуждения, я оставляю за собой право на адекватные контрмеры. 

\- И, да, - обернулся Лайтвуд уже на пороге, - для Сумеречных Охотников последнее слово является не только духом Закона, но и Буквой. В связи с чем, я ставлю вас в известность, что мной составлено завещание, разосланное в четыре места, что в случае моей неожиданной, подозрительной или скоропостижной смерти, единственным опекуном Макса Лайтвуда является его второй отец – Верховный Чародей Бруклина, Магнус Бейн. При попытке оспорить этот факт вам придется столкнуться с неудовольствием всего Нижнего Мира. На этом считаю дискуссию закрытой. 

\- Магнус, ты понимаешь, что происходит? – взволнованно обернулась к задумчивому магу Изабель, стоило только посланникам покинуть кабинет следом за Алеком. – Это – не мой брат. 

\- Да нет, - побарабанил себя пальцами по подбородку Магнус. – Это Алек. Только… 

\- Только – что? – потребовал ответа Джейс, когда Бейн не стал продолжать свою мысль. 

\- Это Алек, - еще раз повторил маг. – Но не тот Алек, которого мы помним и знали. Она что-то с ним сделала. Что-то очень серьезное, но я пока не понял – что именно. 

\- Но ты сможешь с этим справиться? – Клэри нахмурилась. – Потому что такой Алек мне не нравится. Он не просто сам на себя не похож, он… Будто нарисованная черно-белым картина, которую забыли раскрасить. В нем совсем ничего не осталось от того, каким я его помню. За эти два дня, что он здесь, ведет себя как робот – никаких чувств и эмоций. Только к Максу, а остальные – будто пустое место. 

\- Вот оно! – Магнус возбужденно прищелкнул пальцами, с которых сорвался целый сноп синих искр. – Слишком все просто! Тыковка, ты умничка! 

Прежде, чем кто-то успел вставить хоть слово, маг вихрем выскочил в коридор, одержимый какой-то идеей.

\- Инквизиторы и Конклав так просто это не оставят, - уверенно подвела итоги Лидия. – А это значит, что Магнусу стоит поскорее придумать, что делать с Алеком, как его вернуть в прежнее состояние. Потому что такой, как сейчас, он вызывает только тревогу и страх, что история Валентина и Себастьяна повторится. Даже у меня. 

\- Это же Алек! – возмущенно вскочил на ноги Джейс. – Что за бредовые мысли? 

\- Это ты знаешь своего парабатая, - отрезала Лидия. – А другие? Если он смог отказаться от невесты-Охотницы ради Нежити, да еще и колдуна… Если он смог зачать от него ребенка… Если он провел полтора года у той, которая старше и сильнее Бейна. И насчет парабатая: а ты все еще его чувствуешь? Или руна мертва?

После этого вопроса Джейс схватился за бок и сильно побледнел.

\- Вот именно, - прищурившись, холодно заключила Глава Института. – Мы все можем сколько угодно утверждать, что Алек ни за что и никогда, но будет ли это правдой? Смерть и отчаяние меняют многих. А то положение, в котором он очутился перед своим исчезновением – оно невероятно даже по нашим меркам. И стоит подстраховаться со всех сторон, чтобы потом никто не смог предъявить нам какие-либо претензии. 

\- Правильно, ведь иначе можно лишиться Института, - ядовито высказалась Изабель.

\- Дело не в Институте, и не в моем статусе, - только чуть поджавшиеся губы выдали, что высказывание Изабель задело Лидию. – Дело в тех возможностях, которые они предоставляют. Конклав доверяет мне, несмотря на ту историю. И только поэтому я пока еще имею возможность выигрывать нам время для решения той проблемы, что перед нами возникла. Именно поэтому Бейну лучше поторопиться с поиском решения, иначе их страх возобладает над здравым смыслом. Возобладает настолько, что они не остановятся ни перед чем, даже перед угрозой новой войны. А она начнется при первой же попытке отнять у колдуна ребенка. И на его сторону встанет вся Нежить – потому что мальчик в первую очередь один из них, и только потом – сын Сумеречного Охотника. Я забочусь об этом. А не о статусе и Институте. 

Выпрямившись и гордо расправив плечи, Лидия вышла из комнаты, оставив там пристыженных родственников. 

\- Проклятье, - запустив пальцы в волосы, Джейс откинулся назад и подергал себя за пряди. Действие умных мыслей не добавило, поэтому он снова сел прямо и потер лицо руками. 

\- А если Магнус не сможет?

Вопрос повис в пустоте – ответа не знал никто…

***

Александр спал. Вольно раскинувшись на смятых простынях, заправив одну руку под подушку, положив вторую себе на живот, он чуть повернул расслабленное во сне лицо в сторону Магнуса и сладко сопел. А сам маг сидел, прислонившись к изножью кровати, и внимательно наблюдал за своим нефилимом. От отчаяния и бессилия опускались руки, и хотелось выть. 

Этот, другой Александр, был куда жестче и бесчувственнее его ангела. Когда Конклав окончательно достал его требованиями предстать перед Советом в Идрисе, он просто пожал плечами и в один вечер переехал в лофт Магнуса. Бейн был рад, очень рад. Ему казалось, что там, где они были так счастливы, Александр быстрее придет в себя, станет прежним. 

И тем горше оказалось разочарование. Александр охотно откликнулся на поцелуй, так же охотно упал с ним в постель, но вот то, что последовало после… Магнус терялся в глазах своего охотника, дышал его запахом, боготворил его тело, упивался стонами. Если бы он не знал, кто был с ним этой ночью, то с закрытыми глазами принял бы Лайтвуда за одного из тех бесчисленных безымянных любовников, что оказывались в его постели и напрочь забывались уже через пять минут, как покидали ее. Волшебство их любви пропало. 

Он старался. Он, правда, старался. Бейн водил его по всем местам, где они были, кормил той едой, что была связана с некоторыми воспоминаниями, рассказывал то, что могло вновь вернуть искры в синие глаза. Изабель, Джейс, Клэри, Саймон – все, кто знал Алека, - пытались. Но Лайтвуд оставался столь же бесчувственным, как ожившая античная статуя. Единственный, кто мог вызвать смех, настоящий, искренний смех – Макс. Маленькое, теплое, голубое чудо, при виде которого у Магнуса перехватывало дыхание, слабели колени и в голове всплывал лишь один вопрос: «За что его одарили таким счастьем?» 

Тяжело вздохнув, Магнус уже собирался лечь рядом, когда понял, что что-то не так. Напряженно выпрямившись, он прислушался, но все было тихо. Слишком тихо. Уже собираясь разбудить Александра, чтобы тот был готов к нападению, Магнус понял, что было не так – не было слышно его сопения. Одним движением кисти включив свет в комнате и с трудом проморгавшись, маг сам перестал дышать от ужаса. Его Алек был мертв. Еще несколько минут назад рядом с ним в постели лежал пышущий здоровьем и завораживающий своей красотой молодой мужчина, а сейчас на его месте лежал остывший труп. 

Не веря в то, что предстало его глазам, Магнус трясущейся рукой прикоснулся к холодному, застывшему плечу. 

\- Нет, нет, нет-нет-нет-нет… - не желая верить глазам и рукам, Магнус приложил ухо к неподвижной груди, но сердце молчало. Глядя широко распахнутыми глазами на Александра, Магнус начал истерически смеяться – он хотел решения проблемы? Что ж, он его получил. Внезапно смех сменился злобой, и он от души отвесил Лайтвуду пощечину.

\- Ты не смеешь! Не смеешь вновь обрекать меня на это безумие! 

Пощечина.

\- Зачем тогда ты вообще возвращался?! 

Пощечина.

\- Зачем дал мне надежду, зачем тогда вообще восстал из мертвых?!

И Александр ему ответил: ввалившиеся щеки снова округлились, чернота под глазами пропала, потеплела кожа под пальцами, поднялась и опустилась в ровном вдохе-выдохе грудь, а потом спящий приоткрыл глаза и недовольно сонно пробормотал:

\- Магнус, если ты решил заняться своей магией, то уйди в кабинет, ты мешаешь мне спать.

Чуть потянувшись, Алек повернулся набок и, как ни в чем не бывало, снова сладко засопел. 

Послушно потушив свет, Магнус на подгибающихся ногах вышел в коридор и сполз по стенке на пол. Это было выше его возможностей.


	7. Chapter 7

***  
Утром он первым делом рассказал о ночном случае Изабель и Катарине. Равнодушно снеся обследование, устроенное ему целительницей, Алек ушел на кухню, кормить весело лопочущего что-то свое Макса и оживленно комментировать этот лепет. А в комнате остались разбитый ночным происшествием маг, перепуганная Изабель и озадаченная Катарина. 

\- Что с ним? – первой не вытерпела Иззи.

\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответила Лосс. – Он в настолько великолепной физической форме, что его можно использовать как эталон Охотника. Никаких отклонений и сбоев. Магнус, а ты уверен, что…

\- Мне не померещилось! – отрезал Бейн. Утро он встретил при полном параде и с настолько агрессивным макияжем и уложенными волосами, что они буквально кричали о том, насколько не в духе Верховный чародей Бруклина. – Он был мертв. Полностью и абсолютно. Причем, если бы я увидел его утром, а не ночью, то сказал бы, что прошло несколько часов с момента смерти, раз наступило полное трупное окоченение. Но с того момента, как я понял, что не слышу его дыхания и… было всего пару минут. За такое время это просто невозможно. Он не выходил в рейд – ему это запрещено, он не сталкивался с демоном где-то еще, ничего подозрительно не ел и не пил. Он просто умер, а потом ожил. И я не понимаю, как это возможно!

\- Магнус, - спустя несколько задумчивых минут медленно начала Изабель. – А это не может быть связано с его состоянием? То, почему он так равнодушен? Мой брат был замкнутым, осторожным и не любил выставлять свои чувства напоказ, но они были у него порой даже сильнее и глубже, чем у нас. Может быть, надо найти эту Леону и спросить у нее, что она с ним сделала? 

\- А ты что, до сих пор этого не сделал? – удивленно повернулась к другу Катарина. – Магнус, я тебе поражаюсь! – заходила по гостиной женщина, когда пристыженное молчание Бейна стало ей ответом.

\- Это просто невероятно! Поставить свою глупую гордость выше возможности все исправить и сидеть сложа руки. Раз не можешь сам, то спроси! Тем более, что, по сути, она ничего плохого не сделала. Вернула ему руку, хотя этого не смогли бы сделать ни ты, ни я. Спасла ребенка, при том, что никто из нас с таким никогда не сталкивался. Вернула его, просто попугав тебя. Боже, Магнус! Ты хуже ребенка порой!

Разъяренно взмахнув руками, Катарина создала портал и исчезла в нем с невнятными гневными возгласами.

\- Магнус, тебе помочь в поисках? – Изабель была практична.

\- Да, - на этот раз маг решил наступить на горло собственной гордости и принять всю помощь, какая только возможна. Прошедшее время хорошо научило его, что гордость не согреет холодную одинокую постель, и не поможет исправить то, чего могло бы и не быть. Не одарит теплой сонной улыбкой, не обнимет сильными руками и не скажет тихим шепотом «Люблю тебя». 

\- Осталось только найти ее и спросить.

***

Второй раз случился через две недели, прямо в Институте, на глазах у Изабель, Джейса, Лидии, Клэри и Маризы с Робертом, которые, наконец-то, смогли выбраться из Идриса, повидать воскресшего сына. Просто в какой-то момент Алек опустил голову и перестал отвечать на вопросы. Маризу предупреждали, чего ей стоит ожидать от этого нового Алека, однако она была все равно в шоке: слова – это одно, но увидеть своего первенца похожим на кусок льда – совсем другое. Хотя когда Алек в середине беседы, больше похожей на допрос, опустил голову на грудь и явно задремал, гнев прогнал то неудобное чувство неловкости, которое сильно мешало нормально дышать. 

\- Алек! Это уже совершенно недопустимо! Твое поведение позорит не только нас, оно в первую очередь позорит тебя самого и доказывает, насколько же ты еще незрел. Хотя неудивительно, что ты настолько изменился, спутавшись с этой… Нежитью!

Эта гневная тирада была настолько демонстративно проигнорирована, что впервые даже Изабель стало несколько неловко. Поэтому она протянула руку и похлопала брата по плечу.

\- Да ладно, Алек, тебе пора бы уже привыкнуть к таким… Алек? Алек!!!

Громко вскрикнув, Иззи вскочила на ноги и уже обеими руками затрясла мертвое, окоченевшее тело брата. В комнате тут же стало шумно от восклицаний и вопросов. Каким-то чудом припомнив в своем состоянии рассказ Бейна, Изабель от всей души отвесила брату одну за другой несколько пощечин. На очередном ударе на посмертную маску вернулись краски жизни, затрепетали густые ресницы и Алек посмотрел на занесенную для очередного удара руку с недоумением.

\- Изабель? В чем именно я настолько провинился перед тобой, что ты решила меня ударить?

Вместо ответа девушка кинулась брату на грудь, захлебываясь слезами. 

Удивленно приподняв брови, Алек неловко похлопал сестру по макушке.

\- Изабель, я понимаю, что у тебя ПМС, и ты готова кидаться из крайности в крайность, но ты портишь своими слезами любимую рубашку моего сына. И мне это не нравится. Если тебе так хотелось поплакать на чьем-то плече, можешь использовать для этого Джейса. Вряд ли его гардероб сильно пострадает. Мама, ты закончила читать мне нотации? Если да, то у меня есть еще дела.

Даже не оглянувшись на своих родных и друзей, Александр вышел из комнаты, оставляя после себя чувство стылой безнадежности и отчаяния. 

Следующий раз произошел на тренировке. Не обремененный жалостью и состраданием, Алек несколько раз едва не изувечил Джейса прежде, чем тот понял, что пора остановить это избиение младенцев. С этим Алеком ему не сравниться – он не чувствует азарта, неуверенности, сомнений и всего того, что так мешало в прошлом. Есть цель – победа, а что это просто тренировка – на это Лайтвуд внимания уже не обращал. Дрожащей рукой начертив на самых болезненных ушибах Иратце, Джейс уже повернулся к парабатаю, который лежал на матах и чуть не прикусил себе язык – Алек был мертв. Как тогда, на совещании. До того момента Джейс считал, что готов ко всему, но теперь сильно сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет забыть мертвое лицо Алека.

Настолько легко, как Изабель, ему отделаться не удалось – от сильного пинка в живот Джейс отлетел на несколько метров и с чудовищным усилием втянул первый глоток воздуха.

\- Стыдно, Джейс, стыдно. Ты сам решил закончить тренировку, и сам же напал на лежачего. Где твоя честь Охотника, брат? – скривив губы в брезгливой гримасе, Алек вышел из тренажерного зала, оставляя позади золотоволосого Охотника со слезами на глазах.

***

\- Здесь вся запрашиваемая тобой сумма, - в протянутую руку с глухим звяком опустился плотно завязанный мешочек.

\- А как же коктейль? – развязно поинтересовался бледный вампир потасканного вида. – Ваше Чародейство славится своими коктейлями, и я бы был совсем не против, если бы вы меня им угости…

Окончание фразы потонуло в пронзительном визге. Крепко зажатый в кулаке мешочек с золотом был вырван из рук и завис в воздухе, явив на свет свое золотое содержимое. Стремительно раскалившись, вся эта жидкая масса обтекла кисти наглеца и застыла золотыми перчатками. Даже не поморщившись на запах горелой плоти и пронзительного визга, Бейн поднял указательный палец и ласково погрозил еще одному посетителю. Дернувшись, Рафаэль решил не рисковать своей шеей ради зарвавшегося наглеца. 

\- Как ты там мне сказал? – ласково промурлыкал колдун, обходя застывшего от ужаса и боли вампира по кругу. – Позолоти ручку, и я расскажу, как найти ту магичку? Так? Я тебе позолотил сразу две руки, авансом. Так как мне связаться с той ведьмой? Или тебе еще что-нибудь позолотить? Ты скажи, не стесняйся. Мне для моего Александра никакого золота не жалко. У меня его хватит, чтобы позолотить тебя полностью не только снаружи, но и изнутри. И тогда ты поймешь, что порой бессмертие – это кара, а не награда. Ну, так что? 

\- Мне… мне давно сказали очень давно еще до этого Охотника но я сам никогда я просто только теперь вспомнил я же ничего такого не хотел пожалуйста… *- заскулил перепуганный до мокрых штанов вампир. – Пожалуйста, господин маг, я ничего такого не хотел, надо просто дать объявление в три самые крупные газеты города «Мадам Леона приглашает на вечерний чай избранный круг гостей», и она сама найдет того, кто дал объявление.

\- И все? – приподнял брови Бейн. Ему отчаянно закивали головой. – Что ж, тогда считаю, что свою плату ты заслужил полностью. Свободен.

Не помня себя от счастья, безымянный неудачник опрометью кинулся к двери, но не быстрее, чем его догнало последнее восклицание мага.

\- Ах, да! Насколько я помню, такие перчатки удивительно неудобно снимать самостоятельно. Позволь, я помогу, - прежде, чем от этой помощи смогли отказаться, маг повел кистью, и драгоценные перчатки вывернулись, сдирая вместе со слоем золота приварившуюся кожу и мясо почти до костей. 

\- Зачем, Магнус? – тихо спросил Рафаэль, который привел этого осведомителя. Он тоже считал, что наглость наказуема, но жестокость давнего друга прошила мертвое нутро тысячами стальных иголок. 

\- Коктейлями я угощаю лишь Александра, друзей и врагов, - обернулся через плечо маг, растягивая губы в жутковатой улыбке абсолютного довольства своей шуткой. – Этот… никто решил, что достоин такой чести? Похоже, все забыли, кто я, и решили, что на должности Верховного Чародея Бруклина у них клоун. Думаю, стоит напомнить всем, от кого рождены колдуны.

\- Магнус, почему на пороге у нас лужа крови? – от входной двери послышался голос Александра. Спустя несколько мгновений он сам вошел в комнату, держа на руке маленького мальчика, который моментально потянулся к Магнусу, сверкая ямочками на щеках, и что-то счастливо лопоча. 

Флер жестокости и безумия, который в последнее время окутывал мага почти все время, растаял, как сосулька в кипятке. Подхватив под мышки ребенка, он поднял его на вытянутых руках и резко опустил, прижимая к груди, отчего малыш залился счастливым смехом. 

\- Макси, а кто тут у нас такой довольный? И румяный? И сам на себя не похожий? – с последними словами Магнус снял с ножки мальчика тонкий плетеный шнурок. Как только он это сделал, маскировка, наложенная на Макса перед прогулкой, исчезла, и сразу стало видно, что мальчик – Нежить. 

\- Тебе пора, Рафаэль, - золотисто-зеленые глаза смотрели в упор, поэтому было хорошо видно, сколько в них боли, усталости и безумия. Не в силах сопротивляться этому взгляду, Рафаэль покорно склонил голову и вышел за дверь, оставляя Магнуса Бейна в его личном Аду.

_________________  
* - это не ошибка. Фраза написана без запятых и читается так, как есть.


	8. Chapter 8

***  
Если бы Конклав мог, то Алека давно бы распотрошили, в самом прямом смысле этого слова. Но Лайтвуд удивительно хитро и благоразумно ушел из-под влияния Конклава под крылышко Нежити, и лишил Идрис самой возможности изучить себя и своего сына. Именно поэтому новому поколению Охотников приходилось рассчитывать только на себя. 

Спустя полтора месяца, семь «припадков», каждый из которых длился дольше предыдущего, четырех объявлений и понимания, что еще немного – и с Магнусом случится что-то очень плохое, все собрались на общий сбор в Институте. Как-то так получилось. Макса полюбили все, но в довесок к нему шел Алек, которого мог выносить только маг. И поэтому, если надо было поговорить, то встречались в оперативном зале Института. 

Сочувственно глянув на Бейна, Изабель обвела взглядом остальных: Лидию, Клэри, Джейса, Саймона, Катарину и родителей. 

\- Приступы все чаще, и все дольше, - первой нарушила тишину Лидия. – Если мы не сможем ничего сделать или найти, то однажды Алек может остаться мертвым. На этот раз – без вариантов. 

\- Смотря на него, мне начинает казаться, что это будет самым лучшим выходом, - поджав губы, высказалась Мариза. Никто ей не возразил. 

Все знали, что Магнуса она почти ненавидела, и в нынешнем положении вещей винила только его. Не сказать, чтобы она была неправа, но текущую ситуацию это не облегчало. А общаясь с этим новым Алеком, у некоторых возникали созвучные мысли.

После этого замечания снова повисла тишина, когда все всё знают, все понимают, а сказать – нечего. Неизвестно, до чего бы докатилось это совещание, если бы во входную дверь Института не раздался уверенный стук. 

Но градус внимания и напряжения вырос до немыслимых высот, когда один из дежурных привел в комнату позднего посетителя. Уверенно складывая красный с черной окантовкой зонтик, Леона поставила его в угол, скинула с себя длинный плащ с капюшоном, аккуратно свернула его, повесив на спинку бесшумно возникшего стула и села сама. В абсолютной тишине расправила складки рубиново-красного шерстяного платья до середины икр, скрестила лодыжки и, наконец, обратила внимание на застывшую группу.

\- Нынешняя погода в Нью-Йорке удивительно не радует, поэтому я решила, что немного солнца не повредит, иначе бы я давно увидела ваше объявление. Что у вас опять случилось такого, что вы так рьяно принялись меня искать?

\- Алек, что с ним? – выпалила Изабель. – Почему он начал умирать? Что вы с ним сделали?!

\- Умирать? – не поняла Леона. – Тогда это мой вопрос к вам, так как у меня мальчик был абсолютно здоров.

\- Он и сейчас здоров, - глухо заговорил маг. – Здоровее некуда. И бесчувственнее. Полагаю, что эти два состояния как-то связаны? В одну минуту он жив, а в следующую секунду – похож на труп недельной давности. Холодный, окоченевший труп. Несколько крепких пощечин помогают его разбудить, но последний раз занял почти пять минут на это. А когда он в сознании… Ему наплевать на все и всех, кроме Макса. В нем нет тепла, любви, внимания, доброты, сострадания – всего того, что составляло саму суть Александра. 

\- Оу… - в янтарных глазах гостьи плеснуло понимание. 

\- Нам нужны ответы, а не ваше «Оу», - прищурила глаза Мариза. 

На такую откровенную грубость покачали головой все.

\- Я просто не думала, что Александр распорядится моим подарком ТАК, - потерла переносицу Леона.

\- Я за восемьсот лет жизни ни разу не слышал не о чем подобном, - отрицательно покачал головой Бейн. 

\- Колдун, не хочу тебя оскорбить, но я живу на один нолик дольше, соответственно, что знаю и помню я намного больше, - повела рукой волшебница. Потребовалось несколько секунд прежде, чем все сообразили, что значит ее выражение «на один нолик дольше».

\- И что теперь? Он навсегда останется таким мудаком? – растерялся Саймон.

\- Для того, чтобы вы поняли всю серьезность ситуации, нужно, чтобы вы знали предысторию возникновения самой расы Сумеречных Охотников, - постучала себя по губам волшебница, изучающее глядя на людей перед собой. 

\- Светлый ангел Разиэль откликнулся на мольбы рыцаря Джонатана, ставшего первым Сумеречным Охотником. Из рук ангела он получил новое имя, и Орудия Смерти: Чашу и Клинок. 

\- Это все? – приподняла четко очерченные брови Леона. – Несколько скупых строчек? И никакого объяснения? Люди! Как же вы любите забывать собственную историю ради собственного самолюбия и гордыни!

\- Скажешь, что было не так? – саркастично поджала губы Мариза.

\- Это просто невероятно, - поднявшись на ноги, заходила по комнате Леона. – Настолько исказить собственную историю, а потом удивляться, почему все идет наперекосяк. Демоны приходили в этот мир всегда. Их вполне успешно били. Били* маги, которые, вот представьте себе! Рождались и до Разиэля. Били* люди, которые, ну надо же! Рождались со способностями и до Разиэля. Ах, да! Джонатан призвал Разиэля за несколько столетий до того, как вообще возникла идея христианства. Призвал тогда, когда положение стало действительно угрожающим. И нет, магом он не был. Просто человек, потерявший любимую и отчаявшийся настолько, что воззвал к Высшим Силам и получил ответ. 

\- А при чем тут история? – нахмурился Джейс. – Это и так все знают. И при чем тут Алек?

\- Н-да? – от пристального взгляда захотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь подальше и поглубже. 

\- Причина, по которой Разиэль выбрал именно людей, проста. Только они были свободны. В своем выборе, в своей воле. Дети Луны, Дети Природы, Дети Ночи, Дети Магии – так, или иначе, но все эти расы были не свободны. И только люди были полностью независимы. Только они могли принять мощь ангельской крови и не сгореть. Поначалу все шло именно так, как должно было быть. Но потом появилась эта религия стадного бога, и все пошло под откос. Вместо того, чтобы слушать свои инстинкты и зов крови, Охотники стали слушать тех, у кого был хорошо подвешен язык и жажда власти перевешивала долг. 

\- Что за бред! – поднялась на ноги Мариза.

\- Это не бред, - устало покачала головой Леона, снова садясь на свой наколдованный стул. – Чтобы там не говорила Библия, ангелы – не бесполы. Хотя в основной своей массе бесчувственны. Разиэль был исключением. Жаркий, страстный, отзывчивый, сострадающий – именно поэтому он и откликнулся на тот зов. Потому что он умел чувствовать. И эту же способность он влил в жилы Охотников. Но со временем вы застыли, как и остальные ангелы, стали столь же равнодушны и жестоки. В первую очередь – к самим себе. Ваш Алек привлек к себе мое внимание не своей красотой, которая бесспорна. А тем, насколько он был похож на первых Охотников.

\- Они что, были такими же… отмороженными? – поразился Саймон.

\- Нет. Они были другими. Не такими плоскими и убогими, как нынешние. Алая смертная кровь, когда Смерть может прийти за тобой в любой момент, смешанная с сияющей ангельской кровью – откуда, по-вашему, все легенды о древних героях? Эта кипящая смесь была способна сотворить невозможное. 

\- Например, умереть от разбитого сердца? – первым понял все Магнус.

\- Даже умереть от разбитого сердца, - печально улыбнулась волшебница. – Алек угасал на глазах, и все мое мастерство, знание и сила были бессильны. У меня оставалось лишь одно средство. Оно было забыто еще во времена твоей юности, поэтому ты никак не мог знать о нем. Несколько капель – и тревоги уходят, оставляя тебя в блаженном покое. Алек строго соблюдал дозировку, но однажды он вернулся с охоты в невменяемом состоянии. Настолько, что я отдала ему весь флакон. Пожалела о своем действии я уже наутро, но... поворачивать время вспять не способна даже я.

\- Он что, выпил его полностью? – ужаснулась Изабель.

\- Судя по вашему рассказу, именно это он и сделал.

\- Так, ладно. Историю на ночь нам рассказали, последствиями необдуманных решений – напугали. А делать-то теперь – что? – Джейс взлохматил свою шевелюру. 

\- Не знаю, - развела руками Леона. – Действительно – не знаю. За всю свою жизнь я ни разу не сталкивалась с такими последствиями сама, поэтому могу только рассказать легенду своего детства. Тот, кто выпьет снадобье полностью, станет ни живым, ни мертвым. Ни плохим, ни хорошим. Пройдет три луны, и прежде, чем взойдет четвертая, его должно отогреть, чтоб разбился сковавший нутро лед, и вновь побежала по жилам алая кровь. Или остаться ему мертвым. У тебя осталось мало времени, маг, до его четвертого полнолуния. Это все, что я могу тебе сказать.

_______________  
* Били - от слова "бить".


	9. Chapter 9

***  
Родные настолько рьяно принялись исполнять данный им совет, что уже на третьи сутки Алек стал от них прятаться. Магнус старался действовать тоньше, но и он не знал, что делать. «Отогреть»… Как? Каким образом? Провести по всем памятным им местам уже в который раз после возвращения Лайтвуда из мертвых? Рассказать на десятый раз все их личные шутки и мелочи? Залюбить до потери пульса? С последним как раз могло возникнуть препятствие. Магнус помнил, как отзывался на его ласки его ангел, как он вздыхал, как распахивал глаза или зажмуривал их, как прикусывал губы и выгибался ему навстречу… После возвращения… это был чужой человек. Он с удовольствием отзывался на ласки, но вот его глаза – они смотрели холодно и равнодушно даже на пике удовольствия. В последние разы Бейн поймал себя на том, что стремится причинить хотя бы физическую боль, пытаясь увидеть тень былого. Макс? Магнус сам себе отгрыз бы руку, превентивно, мелькни у него просто мысль о причинении вреда этому маленькому чуду. 

Катарина, Рафаэль, Саймон, Джейс, Клэри, Лидия, Мариза и Роберт, Изабель… Тренировки, охота, вечеринка, драка, оскорбление, задушевный разговор, нотация – если ему надоедало, Алек мог просто встать и уйти, не обращая внимания на спутников и собеседников. 

И пусть все знали, чего ожидать, для Магнуса это все равно стало неожиданностью. Он просто вышел, чтобы хотя бы на минуту избавиться от той атмосферы безнадежности, что теперь царила там, где до сих пор слышалось эхо смеха и нежных слов. Просто вышел. А когда вернулся – Александр был уже мертв. 

Сидя на краю постели, Магнус оцепенело рассматривал нефилима. С трудом подняв руку, он ударил Алека по щеке. Потом еще раз. И еще. А потом просто сгорбился рядом. В голове было пусто. Пусто было на сердце и в душе. В какой-то момент перед глазами возникла картинка старой, заброшенной комнаты, где на полу и мебели лежал настолько толстый слой пыли, что сами очертания предметов уже угадывались с трудом. И в этой пыли не было видно ни одного следа. Качнувшись, Магнус забрался в постель, с трудом перетянул тяжелое, застывшее тело к себе на колени и снова застыл. Дрожащими пальцами зарылся в шелк черных растрепанных волос и стал медленно приглаживать их.

В окно тихо начал барабанить мелкий дождь, раз уж у самого мага не нашлось слез оплакать потерянное. Любовь, надежду, веру, возможность, смерть, бессмертие, самого себя. «Что, если бы?» и «Никогда». Вслушиваясь в мерный стук капель, Магнус впервые в жизни задумался – а ради чего? Ради чего он так цепляется за свое бессмертие? Что его ждет? Еще через восемьсот лет? Через тысячу? Через восемь тысяч? Из века век, из тысячелетия в тысячелетие строить из себя вечно юного мага, озабоченного только поиском нового коктейля и партнера по постели, который не вызовет скуку уже при втором взгляде. Однажды понять, что таким, как он – любовь противопоказана. Бессмертные не умеют любить, потому что они не понимают ценности времени, не наслаждаются каждым мигом отпущенной вечности. Не умеют чувствовать так, как те, кого пренебрежительно зовут смертными.

Этого он для себя хочет?

Или может, оборвать свое существование теперь? Уйти вслед за своим ангелом туда, куда уходя все души с надеждой, что однажды они вновь встретятся на круге перерождений, и узнают друг друга. И на этот раз смогут быть вместе…

Заманчиво… Боги и демоны, как же заманчиво!

Но… Но если он это сделает, то кто воспитает их сына? Маленькое беззащитное перед холодом этого мира создание? Кто? Катарина? Рафаэль? Магичка и вампир, которые расскажут Максу лишь то, что знают сами. О маге, любившем блестки, вечеринки, яркие одежки, алкоголь и нефилима. Бросившем на произвол судьбы младенца, ради которого его второй отец рискнул всем.

И о Александре Лайтвуде. Высокомерном Сумеречном Охотнике, презиравшем Нежить, к которой относился и его маленький сын настолько, что предпочел умереть, лишь бы больше не иметь с ними дела.

А может, Конклав? О, да! Эти воспитают! Они сполна отыграются на ребенке, которого не должно существовать в природе! Они с удовольствием испачкают саму память о родителях, извратят всю историю, и взрастят ненависть там, где должны жить лишь радость и вера в то, что его любят именно таким.

И уж вряд ли хоть кто-то расскажет, каким смешным и трогательным был Александр при первой встрече. Как легко он краснел даже от взгляда и терялся от самых невинных намеков. Сколько чести и доброты было в этом исключении среди Сумеречных Охотников. Как крепко, преданно и беззаветно он умел любить. Безоглядно верить. Искренне наслаждаться каждым мгновением радости. Беспечно доверять свое сердце целиком и полностью. Как упорно добивался своей цели. Как он был готов на все, лишь бы сохранить одну маленькую драгоценную жизнь… 

Дождь перестал стучать в окно, тучи разошлись, и стала видна светлеющая на востоке полоска неба. Ночь закончилась, наступал рассвет. Новый день, который они встретят уже без Александра… 

Глядя в окно, Магнус продолжал гладить прохладные черные пряди, не замечая, как по щекам катятся горячие слезы и капают на широкую неподвижную грудь. Вот показались первые лучи солнца над крышами, вот они скользнули через незанавешенное окно и щедрым золотом очертили две фигуры. Зажмурившись, и блестя каплями слез на кончиках ресниц, Магнус не увидел, как по несмятому покрывалу раскинулись два сияющих распахнутых крыла, почти сразу будто бы втянувшиеся в широкую спину, но зато прекрасно ощутил, как сомневаясь, под ладонью дрогнула неподвижная до того грудь. Дрогнула, потеплела, а потом под ладонью раздался сначала мерный стук, и Александр сделал глубокий вздох.

\- Ал..Александр? – почти беззвучно позвал по имени Магнус.

\- Магнус? – сонно улыбнулся ему в ответ нефилим. Той самой, уже почти забытой улыбкой из прошлой жизни, когда предательство и смерть еще не встали у них на пороге. – Магнус?

От сонного тепла не осталось и следа, зато вовсю начала плескаться тревога.

\- Магнус, ты что – плачешь? Что случилось? Что-то болит? Макс?! Что-то с Максом? У тебя что-то случилось?! Или с Иззи? Магнус, да не молчи же ты! Проклятье! Так, сиди, я сейчас вызову Катарину, только не уходи никуда, ладно?

Ответом ему послужил громкий смех. Звонкий, искренний, наполненный таким количеством чувств, что Алек недоуменно застыл на одной ноге, так и не засунув вторую в наспех подобранные брюки. 

\- Все хорошо. Ты просто не представляешь себе, насколько все хорошо, Александр! Честно. Я плачу, потому что мне хорошо. Это слезы счастья, поверь мне, ангелочек… Это слезы счастья…

***

 

В таком городе, как Нью-Йорк, много кто встречает рассветы. Встречает их по-разному. Кто-то на пробежке, кто-то – на работе. А кто-то – у окна. 

Заглядывая в это окно, солнечные лучи были куда более осторожны. Особенно, когда они высветили неподвижную фигуру, сидящую чуть сбоку и наблюдающую за тем, как пробуждается навстречу новому дню жизнь. Сначала высветлилась чашка, полная терпкого травяного отвара. Затем такие обманчиво хрупкие запястья, отнявшие жизней больше, чем некоторые императоры. Вспыхнув искрами в густой каштановой волне распущенных локонов, вызолотив кончики ресниц, рассветные лучи заглянули в янтарные глаза, впервые за долгие тысячелетия осветив их до самого донышка.

Ощутив, как дрогнул мир, отзываясь на волшебство жизни, очень старая магичка чуть улыбнулась.

\- Они всего лишь заплутавшие во тьме дети, которых оставили одних на перепутье тысячи дорог. Они прошли многие из них, на некоторых они упали, на каких-то – разбили себе коленки. Им всего-то и надо было, что просто указать дорогу. Дальше они пойдут по ней сами. Думаю, что этот мальчик-маг, осознавший истинный смысл бессмертия, и юный нефилим, которому еще только предстоит понять, что крылья не даются просто так, будут очень ярким указателем. Похож... Как же он похож на тебя, Разиэль… Ты и он, почти, как отец и сын…

Склонив голову к своему плечу, женщина потерлась о нее щекой, как если бы там лежала мужская рука. Улыбнувшись чуть шире, она подставила ладонь, на которую из воздуха беззвучно спланировало невесомое перышко, сияющее Истинным Светом. 

\- Теперь до нашей встречи осталось совсем недолго…

**Author's Note:**

> [url=http://radikal.ru/big/5cb22ae2dbf34679b0d3f5d38e9084f1][img]http://s06.radikal.ru/i179/1608/3f/b4d04111f2cb.jpg[/img][/url] - кольцо


End file.
